El que abandona no tiene premio (18)
by florcaisalvatore
Summary: Robert Pattinson, 23 años, y muy problemático tanto que hasta tiene problemas con la ley. Kristen Stewart, 21 años, hija de un poderoso politico. Amada por todos. Amor falso por supuesto. Por interes. Debil, y fragil. Golpeada, de todas las maneras posibles. Un internado privado de alta seguridad con materias facultativas los uniran, generando que ella lo salve...
1. Chapter 1

Era diez para las doce y todos estaban perfilando sus autos en el estacionamiento de siempre para la primer largada de una larga y prometedora noche. Había una multitud más grande, cada vez aumentaban estas carreras clandestinas. Todos estaban bebiendo y fumando. Este era su mundo, el se sentia el rey, todos lo amaban e idolatraban, llenaban su ego en cada bocanada de respiracion que daban. Las chicas de Port Ángeles eran manadas desesperadas por atacarlo, pero rara vez el le daba importancia a alguna, pero aun así coqueteaba con ellas, terminaba ignorandolas al fin y al cabo. Solo le importaba manejar su volvo c30, con levas y demás cosas que provocaban que ese auto rugiera mas de lo que deberia de rugir un auto base standar.

Robert Pattinson amaba pasar sus tardes en su garage, vivia solo, su hermano Kellan estaba en un internado, y el seguia sus mismos pasos, les apasionaba lo mismo. Por suerte los fines de semana o los martes que se armaban las picadas Kell se escapaba y venia para estos lados, distanciarse de su hermano fue lo peor que le paso, cada vez su conducta empeoraba.

_- amigo! -_ Lo saludo Michael mientras se acercaba al auto de Rob. - Chocando sus manos. -_ ¿Viene James sabias?_  
Rob al oir esas palabras se puso alerta ante esas palabras. _- Es mio._ - Dijo con la mandibula tensa, se odiaban intimos rivales, la ultima vez que Rob cayo preso fue por una cama que le habia armado con unas drogas, la vena que se tenian uno al otro eran inevitables, en donde se encontraban explotaban.  
_- Eso suponia. -_ Palmeo su espalda. - _Todo ya esta arreglado, en la 7 tirada te va a tocar con el, las apuestas van a tu favor._  
_- bien._ - Fue lo unico que pronuncio Rob su hermano estaba llegando, se acerco lo mas rapido posible para saludarlo.  
_- Kell!_ - Se abrazaron apenas este salio del auto. - _¿Como estas hermano? -_ Pregunto Rob sin dejar de abrazarlo.  
- _Todo tranquilo papa! -_ Pronuncio kel mientras chocaban sus manos. - Miro detenidamente a su hermano. - _Tenes el labio cortado._ - Hizo una mueca de desaprobacion, Rob agacho la mirada. - P_endejo te dije que te mantengas lejos de los quilombos._ - Kell estaba empujando con un dedo a su hermano menor, actuando como lo que era protector.  
_- Ya, ya kell._ - Pronuncio mientras agitaba la mano para que se calmaran las aguas.

James aun no había aparecido y Rob esperaba por un lado que no lo hiciera para no perder el temperamento ya estaba bastante encabronado por el dia de hoy. Pero por otro lado tenia ganas de romperle el culo. El corría sucio y era un jodido tramposo, pero aun así Rob pensaba que patearía su trasero. Se sentó encima del capo del auto de Emmet y se dispuso a mirar la primera tiradaque estaba por terminar, cuando un Mustang negro llego sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

_El idiota llego. -_ Pronuncio entre dientes.  
_- Robb, ¿estás listo?— g_rito Jack y el solo asentío. Todos sabían que Rob era el mejor conductor de Forks. Podía con James. Amaba cuando la gente alimentaba su ego.  
James se estaciono a su lado y cuando salió, le guiño un ojo, a lo que Rob le respondio sacandole el dedo.

_—¿Que tal pequeño Rob?_—dijo el, Rob solo asentío. Pensando para sus adentros que "Era un jodido imbécil con su cabello rubio en una cola de caballo y una chaqueta de cuero. Hoy sos mio"  
—_He estado listo durante todo este mes, esperando por tu lento trasero James._— rio bajito mientras intentaba generar una pelea antes de que la carrera comenzara. Todos lo aplaudieron y gritaban su nombre.  
Mientras se ocupaban de las apuestas y Kell y James discutian un poco Rob prendio un cigarro y volvio a sentarse en el Mustang de Kell...  
Se acerco Eric, un viejo amigo del barrio. —_Vas a ganarle Rob!._ - Grito efusivo, se notaba el alcohol en su sangre de inmediato.- _¡Ese idiota necesita que le prueben que está equivocado!_— finalizo Eric y el solo se limito a asentir mientras daba una bocanada a su cigarro.  
Todo ya estaba para comenzar la largada, queria que se terminara lo antes posible, se habia mantenido sobre durante todo el dia para no fallar, y ya necesitaba su maldito alcohol en la boca.

Una de las zorras del barrio se puso entre los dos autos, para dar comienzo a la carrera, James acelero mientras que Rob se limito a mirar fijo hacia adelante, y mostrarle el dedo.  
La zorra ondeo la bandera y ambos salieron arando. Las chirriantes llantas dejaron humo mientras acelerában al camino.  
Para los pensamientos de Rob sería una simple carrera entera alrededor de la autopista y de vuelta a la multitud. Los motores de los Mustangs rugían, y eso era algo que Rob envidiaba mucho de Kell necesitaba uno de esos, estaba pensando seriamente en preguntarle a su padre si podría tener un Mustang para su proximo cumpleaños.  
Volviendo la mentalidad a la carrera, James y Rob iban casi paralelos, hasta que Rob de un tiron consiguio el liderazgo, pero debio haber puesto mejor atencion al camino, pero su engreida personalidad no le permitia eso, para el esto era pan comido hasta que se percato que James estaba a su lado, y adelante suyo habia un camino malditamente bloqueado al acceso. Apresuro el paso, generando que Rob volara hacia el camino bloqueado. Maniobro hacia el otro lado para no chocar, pero cuando regreso de nuevo James ya habia logrado llegar a la meta. En un abrir y cerrar se ojos Rob estaba bajandose del auto no sin antes pronunciar un —_¡Hijo de puta!_— mientras sus manos azotaban el volante.  
Salió de su auto con una gran sonrisa y un meneo engreído. Rob definitivamente quería matarlo.

_—¡Tu jodido tramposo!_— grito mientras salía del auto.  
_—¡Eres un marica Pattinson y un jodido mal perdedor!_ - pronuncio mientras se reia con las manos en los bolsillos. -_ ¡Estoy seguro que tu madre estaría orgullosa!_— le grito de vuelta y fue ahí cuando perdío su temperamento, Jack y Kell intentaron detenerlo pero fue demasiado rapido para ellos...  
Corrío hacia James y lo tacleeo al suelo. Ambos cayeros en el asfalto con un gruñido y comenzaron a pegarse, Rob golpeaba la cabeza de James contra el asfalto.  
—_ROBERT! ¿qué carajos hombre? ¡Es solo una carrera!—_ grito Jack, pero lo ignoro. Volvio su mente hacia James, se monto sobre el y continuo azotandolo.  
Rob se distrajo y su piña no aterrizo bien en donde el queria generando que James tomara una minima ventaja propinandole un puñetazo a su ojo izquierdo.  
_—¡MIERDA!_— escupío mientras caía hacia atrás y podía sentir a todos rodeándolos.  
_—¡Golpea su trasero pattinson!—_ alguien grito. Jack y Kell volvieron a intentar detenerlos pero la multitud los detenia, Kell ya estaba desesperado, no podian generar que cayera la policia no podian verlo ahi. Pero era su hermano el que estaba siendo herido. James se coloco encima de Rob y comenzo a tirarle piñas a las entrañas y en la cara. Provocando infinidad de cortes sobre su cuerpo.  
—_¡Hijo de puta, quítate de encima!_— grito Kell que habia tenido que golpear a algunos para poder llegar a su hermano... Rob llegaba al punto de escupir cantidades enormes de sangre. Estaba destruido. Kell logro separar a Rob de James, pero lo volvio a agarrar desprevinido y jamas atenazo otra piña hacia la mandibula de Ron generando que este cayera hacia atras, golpeando su cabeza con el pavimento, todo le daba vueltas, se sentia como si habia perdido el conocimiento. Su corazon estaba golpeando en su pecho, podia sentir la sangre que se calentaba, cada minuto que pasaba tirado alli sentia el cuerpo cansado y debil. Chillaron autos a lo lejos y la gente empezó a gritar "¡policías!".  
—_¡Jodidos policías!_— grito James y lo golpeeo de vuelta a Rob generando que este se removiera en el suelo del dolor. Kell se acerco a su hermano. Quitando de una patada a James, el cual tomo su auto y salio como cual cobarde de alli.  
_- Te voy a sacar de aca hermano, aguanta._ - Pronuncio Kell con miedo.  
_- VETE.-_ pronuncio Rob con la unica fuerza que le quedaba. - Vete no quiero que te agarren.  
Kell lo agarro por la remera y tiro de el._ - Andate Kell!._ - Oyeron gritar desde lejos, era Jack que venia corriendo hacia el._ - Anda, anda._ - Sacando a su amigo de ahi. -_ Yo me quedo con Rob. - Andate carajo!-_ Kell se fue obligado con una triste enorme en sus ojos, odiaba ver a su hermano asi, no queria que el siguiera sus mismos pasos.  
_—¡Mierda!—_ murmuro Jack_—¡Joder!—_ Rob estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero incluso respirar era doloroso. Para cuando Jack lo logro levantar estaban rodeados de policias, Rob volvio a sentir que estaba en el piso, visualizo a lo lejos que su amigo estaba esposado contra un auto.  
_—¡Quédate donde estas!_— grito un policía serca de Rob. Se puso sobre sus rodillas, agarrandose las costillas y escupiendo su propia sangre. Respirar le dolia.  
Oia las puertas de la patrulla abrirse y botas aplastar el pavimento. Las pisadas se fueron acercando a el y sintio que un pie estaba sobre su espalda, lo habian pateado nuevamente estaba boca abajo con la cara al pavimento. Se sentia frio y humedo. Volvio a sentir una y otra vez esas patadas. Luego lo levantaron y se lo llevaron en la patruya.  
Cuando estaban en la comisaria, pudo divisar a su amigo a lo lejos, estaban sus padres, tutores momentaneos de Robert tambien, Rob los veia llorar, veia todo nublado.

-_ Maldito pendejo_ - escupio el policia sobre el, golpeando su costilla izquierda. -_ ¿sabes porque ellos estan aca?_ - Al ver que Robert no respondia, volvio a patearlo pero esta vez se concentro en que la patada fuera directo a su boca. -_ Vienen a firmar tu pase y el de su hijo al internado._ -Sonrio con maldad_ - Van a morirse ahi pendejo!_ - Eso no podia ser cierto eso no podia pasarle al gran Robert, todo le salia bien al fin de cuentas, pero parece que esta vez no era su dia de suerte. No sabia a donde, solo sabia que se irian lejos con Jack. Solo conocia un internado de ese estilo y es en el que estaba Kell...  
_- Kell-_ pronuncio rob con la poca fuerza que tenia. Kell, Rob pensaba una y otra vez en Kell esperaba que no lo ubieran atrapado.  
-_ Exacto basura._ - Volvio a escupir cada una de sus palabras finalizandolas con una patada al pobre y desarmado Rob. -_ Con tu hermano iras. —¿Quién mas estaba aquí?_— grito el policia cerca de su cara y pudo sentir la saliva salpicando su cara. _—¿Quien mas estaba aquí?_— pregunto de nuevo; pero Rob no tenia fuerzas para responder, y aunque las tuviera de seguro no responderia ninguna de sus preguntas.  
_—¡Jodete, psicópata!_— se las arregleo para decir.  
El policia se arrodillo hacia el, poniendo su rodilla en su pecho. Rob Gruñía y gemía por el dolor. Tosío y se ahogue con un poco de sangre que estaba corriendo a través de su boca. El miro alrededor, checando su espalda y luego miro hacia Rob de nuevo.  
Levanto su puño en alto. Su puño hizo contacto con lo alto de su ya golpeado ojo izquierdo. La parte de atrás de su cabeza golpeo la grava causando dolor... Un dolor excruciante y luego... Eso fue todo. Todo se oscureció para Robert y se fue lejos.

Así era la vida de Robert Pattinson...


	2. Chapter 2

_Kristen! ¿estas?_ - Pronuncio Nikki mientras entraba a su cuarto, arrojando una cartera sobre el primer sillon que estaba a su vista. Buscando a Kris por todas partes.  
Kris aparecio en la planta alta de su habitación, con una toalla en su cuerpo y el pelo mojado. -_ Estoy arriba Ni!_. - anuncio mientras se asomaba por la baranda para ver si su amiga estaba sola alli abajo. -_ ¿Que paso que tenes esa cara?_  
- _Nada volvi a pelearme con el profesor boluda, me tiene de punto._ - Pronuncio mientras subia las escaleras. Kris rio ante ese comentario.  
- _Pense que era algo mas serio, a la noche te ayudo con ese proyecto y listo. -_ Continuo mientras se secaba el pelo. -_ Te dije que tenes que dejarlo pasar, no le respondas vos tambien._ - Nikki se sento en el sillon mientras su amiga le hablaba desde el baño.  
- _Lo se, perdon._ - Tomando una cerveza del frigobar que tenia Kris en su habitación. _- Es que realmente saca lo peor de mi.-_ bebio un sorbo de cerveza, y se paro de repente como si recordara algo que tenia que hacer - _Hablando de noche, hoy hay picadas, corre Kell_- Pronuncio con una sonrisa en su rostro, dandole otro sorbo a la corona que yacia en sus manos. -_ ¿Vamos no?._- Pregunto animada apoyandose en el marco de la puerta.  
A pesar de ser timida y debil Kris trataba de sacar su lado oscuro haciendo que la castigaran en el colegio, era rebelde, quizas no lo generaba aproposito pero eso generaria al menos una llamada de sus padres, cuanto deseaba que lo hicieran por querer, y no por obligacion.  
Kris se asomo por la puerta y asintio con la cabeza. -_ ¿Buscame algo para ponerme si?_  
Nikki sonrio y se paro de inmediato, a revisar el placard de su amiga, opto por unas calsas bordo, una remera gris, capera negra, y unos borcegos negros. Algo basico y normal. Kris solo se arreglaba porque su amiga le daba una mano, tenia ropa para tirar por los balcones pero jamas era ella la que la seleccionaba.  
Hace dos años estaba en ese internado, tenia habitación propia con todos los chiches, que iban desde un tv led, play, sillones hasta un frigobar, solo porque su padre era politico, todos la amaban, absolutamente todos, pero ella bien sabia quien era su amiga fiel desde la infancia, esa que rogo a sus padres para que la manden a la misma universidad-internado junto con ella. Nikki conocia a Kris desde los 3 años, eran grandes amigas. Sabian cuando debian darse sus tiempos, y cuando se necesitaban, las palabras a veces sobraban.

Kris salio del baño y noto lo que Nikki le habia prepararo, sonrio viendolo. Y se sento a pintarse las manos junto a su amiga. -_ ¿Vamos abajo a ver alguna peli? -_ Pregunto mientras agarraba dos cervezas y su esmalte negro.  
_- mmm, dale. -_ Respondio Nikki mientras bebia el ultimo sorbo de su primer cerveza.  
Se les paso la tarde mientras que se arreglaban, al ser una universidad ellas asistian cuando querian a las clases, de todos modos no se podian tener mas de 10 faltas al mes, sino estabas en problemas. Pero tenian una buena libertad, y el complejo era enorme, contaba con muy buenas instalaciones. Desde mini departamentos como el de kris hasta habitaciones de dos y de tres, todas con baños propios, una tv, y alguna que otra chucheria, dependiendo de los habitantes de las mismas.

-_ ¿Vamos con tu auto Kris? -_ Le pregunto Nikki mientras se terminaba de delinear el ojo.  
- Kris se quedo pensativa mientras se veia en el espejo, se notaba obesa, absolutamente obesa. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando su amiga le volvio a preguntar lo mismo -_ Si, si no pasa nada Nikki. ¿Me veo bien?_ - Cuestiono insegura.  
- _Estas divina, y muy delgada._ - Respondio de inmediato su amiga, lo ultimo lo dijo con una mueca de disgusto. Kris sonrio sin animos. -_ Bueno, voy a llamar a Kell que me dijo que necesitaba algo, te espero en el estacionamiento Nik._ - Finalizo Kris mientras salia del cuarto con su cartera en mano. - _Cerra con llave porfa._ - Anuncio antes de cerrar la puerta, y se dirigio a su auto. Una vez en el, se dispuso a llamar a Kell.

_- Kris, al fin!. -_ Pronuncio una conocida voz del otro lado de la linea.  
_- Kell perdoname, estaba terminando de ayudar a Nikki con un trabajo para mañana_. - hizo una pausa -_ ¿que paso?_  
-_ ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que quiera hablar por telefono con mi hermana? -_ Kris largo una linda carcajada tierna.  
- _Tenes razón, pero presupongo que además algo pasa._  
- _Si, es solo que quiero que tengas cuidado hoy, si vez que se arma lio, por mas minimo que sea, agarras y te subis al auto Kris, por favor te lo pido. -_ pronuncio con un dejo de nervios en su voz.  
- _Quedate tranquilo, no es la primera vez que vamos Kell, me extraña._ - respondio con risas, tratando de tranquilizar a Kell.  
- _Lo se, pero yo hoy voy a estar pendiente de mi hermano tambien, y quizas te descuide un poco ¿entendes?_ - Le explico con dulzura.  
- _Vos despreocupate oso, yo estoy bien.-_ Respondio con honestidad mientras miraba para todos lados, odiaba esperar a nikki en el auto.  
- _Sos de fierro enana. -_ sonrio mientras pronunciaba lo ultimo.  
- _Ya estamos por salir, te quier ver ganar._ - Aclaro Kris con amor.  
- _Las veo aca, se cuidan._ - corto la llamada, del otro lado se escuchaban ruidos de motores.

Kellan y Kristen eran muy intimos en los dos años que llevaban aca, Kell la hizo safar de varios accidentes a Kris y ella le habia contado parte de su dolorosa vida, la amaba realmente, con toda su vida, como a un hermano mas, el no tenia 3 hermanos, sino que cuatro, siempre repetia una y otra vez lo mismo. Kris se sentia protejida en sus brazos, y ademas podia confiar plenamente en el.

Nikki se subio al auto despues de 5 minutos de esperar.  
-_ Al fin nik!_ - Pronuncio Kris mientras prendia el motor.  
_- ¿Que? -_ Pregunto Nik con un dejo de desconcierto en su cara.  
-_ No me gusta esperar aca, nos estamos escapando, no lo ovlides._ - Pronuncio obvia Kris saliendo del estacionamiento, acercandole al guardia un billete de $100 dolares. De otra manera no podian salir, esa era la barrera que siempre debian pagar. Pero para ella todo al fin y al cabo tenia su maldito valor.  
El viaje fue rapido, Kris manejaba muy bien y sabia de memoria cada una de las calles del pueblo. No le temia a nada si estaba adelante de un volante.  
Nikki cantaba canciones de marron 5, mientras se pintaba los labios, y se mandaba sms con Kell. Estaban en algo, pero ella era muy osada, y el quizas tenia otras cosas en mente para este momento. Eran la pareja ideal pero no era su momento.

Cuando llegaron estacionaron el auto en el casi ultimo lugar que quedaba, estaba atestado de gente, saludaron a Kell desde lo lejos y se fueron con sus otros amigos, esos que conocia de la noche, de las picadas, comenzaron a beber un poco, mientras Kris miraba las picadas que se estaban haciendo en ese momento, era una gran amante de la adrenalina, los autos le encantaban.  
De repente Kris vio que se armaba una pequeña pelea cerca de donde estaba Kell y sus amigos, noto que era el hermano de Kellan lo reconocio por el auto, y por la manera en la que Kellan lo protegia, se venia su carrera. Algo salio mal, y de repente la multitud empezo a exparcirse, Nikki estaba cn dos chicas mas sentadas bebiendo y ni se habia enterado de lo que estaba pasando, Kris la agarro rapido del brazo sacandola inmediatamente de ahi, lo ultimo que les faltaba era estar presas, su papa si que la mataria del todo.  
_- ¿Kris que pasa?_ - Pregunto una tonta nikki, mientras era arrastrada hacia el auto.  
_- Viene la policia. -_ Respondio con seguridad, se coloco el cinturo y comenzo a esquivar autos para salir de ahí. Queria llamar a Kellan ver si el estaba bien, tenia que sacarlo de ese lugar, si lo agarraban estaba muerto, no sabia que hacer.  
Al cabo de diez minutos o tal vez unos veinte llegaron al estacionamiento, el guardia de seguridad las recibio con sorpresa se ve que no las esperaba tan temprano por ahi, Kris no dejaba de pensar en Kellan y Nikki estaba completa y absolutamente en papel de tarada, el alcohol la ponia asi, cosa que fastidiaba a Kris.  
No se detuvo en su habitacion, directamente la dirigio apoyando su cuerpo sobre ella hacia la habitacion de ella, la cual por suerte no compartia con nadie aun. La apoyo sobre la cama, y cuando comenzo a sacarle los zapatos, Nikki ya estaba dormida. La tapo y se dirigio a la habitacion de kellan, lo encontro justo llegando... Corrio a su encuentro.

-_ Kris! - pr_onuncio aliviado mientras la alzaba en un abrazo con un solo brazo. Con el otro abria la puerta de su cuarto el cual estaba a la vuelta del de Kris. -_ ¿Recien llegas? ¿Como esta nikki?_ - pregunto preocupado percatandose de que ella no estaba en ese momento, los dos entraron al cuarto y Kris hizo que Kell se sentara en la cama.  
_- Esta borracha, se quedo dormida, esta en su cuarto._ - Respondio dando vuelta los ojos, en tono de obviedad. _- Estaba preocupada por vos kell, no sabia que hacer._  
-_ Lo que yo te habia dicho, gracias por hacerlo hermana. - J_unto sus manos y la abrazo.  
-_ ¿Hay algo mas no? -_ pregunto ella con inquietud se lo notaba nervioso a punto de llorar. - Contame kell...  
_- Robert, el idiota creo que esta preso._ - Toco su cabello con mano derecha. -_ O muerto_. - Esa ultima palabra paralizo a kris, bien no lo conocia pero todo lo que le habia contado su hermano de el, era para ponerse mal.  
-_ No se, no se, estaba en el piso James lo molio a golpes,_ - Hizo una pausa se aclaro la gargante. - _y cayo la policia me pidio que me vaya, Jackson me saco de ahi_, - Golpeo el acolchado con furia. _- y yo estoy aca como un pelotudo! -_ Solloro - _sin saber que hacer, sin novedades de el. -_ Volvio a golpear su puño pero esta vez fue hacia la pared, con mas bronca. -_ no lo puedo llamar no se donde mierda esta. Estoy desesperado Kris!_. - Se avalanzo sobre su hermana.  
- _Tranquilo, tranquilo_.- pronuncio mientras hacia movientos circulares sobre su espalda. - _Recostate un rato, que voy a quedarme con vos, tranquilo._ - Toco su cabello para que se relaja un poco. -_ Mañana vas a poder llamarlo ahora lo mejor es que descanses._ - Kell asintio con desgano, no le ganaria a Kristen, se metio en la cama y se metio una pastilla para poder dormir, ultimamente las usaba cuando su hermano estaba en problemas, le afectaba mucho estar en ese lugar sin poder ayudarlo, y más sabiendo que le estaba solo en el mundo... Finalmente pudo consagrar el sueño y Kris se quedo a su lado velando por su sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando su movil sono erán las 04:00hs de la madrugada, estaba dormida acostada en el pecho de Kell, el cual estaba absolutamente dormido.  
Kris necesitaba tomar algo fuerte, se encamino hacia el frigobar pero nada encontro, entonces decidio cruzarse a su cuarto, cuando se encontro en la puerta con dos chicos uno completamente desmayado en brazos del otro que no se encontraban en tan buen estado, pero al menos estaba vivo. -_ ¿que paso? ¿Que hacen aca? ¿Quienes son?_ - Pregunto en tono bajo pero exaltada Kris, no queria que Kell se despertara. Le habia costado dormise.  
El chico rubio le dirgio la mirada, y le sonrio - _Soy Jackson el mejor amigo de Robert señalandolo y de su hermano Kell el vive en este cuarto._ - De repente todas las fichas le cerraron a Kris, ese que estaba semi muerto era el hermano de Kellan. - _Eh eh eh. -_ Se habia trabado, le solia pasar cuando se ponia nerviosa, se ponia a temblar tartamudeaba.-_ No pasen, Kell recien se durmio esta destruido.-_ Pronuncio de manera desesperada buscando una excusa. -_ Seguime._ - Kris los dirigio a su habiatacion le indico a Jack que apoya a Rob sobre su cama, este se quedo perplejo viendo su habitacion, conversaron dos o tres palabras, lo que tenia que quedar aclarado quedo, Kris se ofrecio a hacerse cargo de Rob, y le recomendo a Jack que se fuera a su cuarto, y que apenas se desperta Kell lo trajeran para aca. Rapidamente Jack cayo en confianza con Kris se dio cuenta que era de buena madera.  
_- Llamame cualquier cosa._ - Pronuncio Jack._ - Y gracias por esto, no sabes lo que necesito un baño, y calmantes-_ Kris solo sonrio y se dirigio a la planta alta por algun botiquin.  
-_ Kell esta dormido bajo calmantes si lo despierto ahora podria poner feo todo._ - Sonrio sin animo._ - Todo estará bien, yo lo cuido_.  
Jack salio por la puerta dandole un ultimo vistaso a su amigo.

—_¿Rob?_— Susurro Kris, mientras tocaba tiernamente su rostro. - "Es hermoso", penso...  
_—¿Que?_— susurro. Dejo salir un sonoro gruñido agarrandose el costado de se cuerpo. Kris se paralizo, deberia de comenzar primero por ese sector.  
_- Soy Kris, una amiga de tu hermano Kell, esta aca con vos, te voy a curar._ - Pronuncio de tono tierno mientras intentaba quitarle la remera Rob. Este se quejo y a Kris no le quedo otra que corta la remera por el medio con una tijera. Pudo ver las emorragias que tenia en su cuerpo, los golpes y raspones, si todavia estaba con vida y sin un hospital estaba de suerte. Rob gimio y balbuceo.  
- _me m me du due duele kri kris._- Su voz aterciopelada la estremecio.  
-_ Voy a sacarte el dolor, lo prometo_ - Pronuncio intentando sonar con confianza y dulce a la vez.  
—_Oh por Dios Robert ¿que te paso?_— pregunto angustiada a ver su cuerpo tan maltratado.

Robert de repente sintio una calida mano en su mejilla, suspiro incontrolablemente. Su cuerpo reacciono a la calidez de esa piel como un drogodicto reacciona a las putas drogas. Sintio escalofrios corriendo por su brazo, generando hasta dolor.

_—Robert... ¿puedes oírme? ¿Quieres que te lleve al Hospital?_ — Lentamente abrío sus ojos, el sol que se filtraba por el ventanal de la habitacion lo golpe con furia generando que hiciera una mueca de dolor en su cara. Kris fue corriendo a cerrar las cortinas para apagar ese dolor en su rostro. _—¡Puedo llevarte al hospital Rob_!— continuo Kris con preocupación, Rob oía su voz lejos y con eco, pero de algún modo sabía que estaba cerca. La sentía. Su cálido cuerpo estaba a su lado. Ya no  
sabía si era un sueño.  
_—Tu mano es cálida Kris. Me gusta._  
_—¿Que?¡Tienes que abrir los ojos, Rob!_  
_—No puedo._  
_—¿Por qué? ¿Sientes dolor?_  
_—Si._  
_—Puedo llevarte a un hospital._  
Rob trato de levantar su cabeza, para hacerle notar que no queria de ningun modo ir a un hospital, pero no estaba seguro de que estuviera funcionando.  
—_No..._— murmuro.  
— E_stas... estas cubierto de sangre... ¡oh Dios! Sangre.._.— dijo ella jadeando. En ciertas oportunidades la sangre la mareaaba hasta lograr desmayos,sucedia mas que nada con su propia sangre, pero la que Rob tenia en su cuerpo y rostro era demasiada.  
Estoy bien, solo solo tuve una pelea- Dijo lentamente. Otra vez sentío una pequeña mano en su rostro. Abrio lentamente los ojos, y pudo notar que Kristen tenia unos perfectos ojos verdes, estaba sobre su rostro con una cara de preocupacion absoluta, tocaba su cara con una especie de algodon y los tiraba, rob entendio que ella estaba limpiando las heridas de su rostro, dolia, pero verla sanaba el dolor.  
_—Vamos, Robert—_ dijo ella.  
_—¿Rob?_  
_—Hmm._  
_—¿Podrías mirarme?—_ pregunto y el movio su cara lentamente hasta encontrarse nuevamente con ese par hermoso de ojos verdes...  
_—Si- d_ijo sacudiéndose. Su espalda queria rendise y sus brazos en ese momento ya no lo sostenian, se sentia mareada, como una masa gelatinoso y dolorosa.  
_—¿Vamos a tratar de levantarte y ponerte de pie, esta bien?_ - pronuncio Kris mientras colocaba su brazo por su cintura.  
_—Sip—_ murmuro.  
_—Pero quiero pedirte algo, ¿me estas escuchando?—_ pregunto Kris como si rob fuera un niño. Rodé mis ojos.  
_—Si._  
—_Esta bien, voy a estar aquí en caso de que necesites soporte pero_— se pauso y respiro profundamente —_trata de no agarrar mis brazos muy fuerte o algo mas. Tuve una caida y estoy adolida_.— suspiro de nuevo. — _Solo no agarres muy fuerte,perdóname por pedirte esto._  
_—Huh._  
_—Solo no lo hagas._  
_—Oh lo que sea, no agarrar fuerte. Lo tengo_.— murmuro.  
_—Oh.—_ envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello y respiro profundamente. Ella estaba temblando un poco.  
—_¿Estas segura sobre esto?_— arrastro cada palabra pero ella entendió y asintió.  
_—Si. ¿Estas listo?_  
_—Si._  
_—Esta bien, solo trata y levántate. Yo estaré aquí._— dijo ella y empezo a recomponerse de la cama, el mas minimo movimiento que hacia le dolia todo. Aun estaba con un brazo aun alrededor de su cuello. Estaba débil. Podía sentir la debilidad en sus brazos mientras empezaban a rendirse. Le dio un ataque de pánico. Y se sostuvo de su espalda con fuerza.  
—_¡Oh por Dios!—_ jadeo. Empezó a respirar laboriosamente y su mano en la espalda de rob se convirto en precion con fuerza lo tomaba por la nunca. Rob pudo sentir su pequeño cuerpo temblando.  
_—Lo siento Kris—_ declaro, pero ella solamente sacudió su cabeza y respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse.  
_—¡Esta bien solo sigue intentando!_— ordeno y el lo volvio a intentar, aunque sus rodillas trataron de abandonarlo, pero Kris lo pudo sostener, y en ese momento logro levantarse forzandose al dolor, finalmente se puso de pie generando que su cabeza  
diera miles de vueltas.  
_—¡Wow!—_dije agarrando su cabeza.  
_—¿Estas bien_?  
_—Solo un poco mareado..._  
_—Bueno, ahora vamos a caminar. Solo sostente a mí, pero no muy apretado_.— dijo ella y pudo oír la vergüenza en su voz. -_ Iremos hacia las escaleras, te daras un baño que te relajara el cuerpo, y te dare un calmante para el dolo_r. - Le dedico una sonrisa._ - Te curare. -_ Afirmo.  
-_ Kris..._  
_—Si Rob._  
_—Creo que voy a caer de nuevo._  
_—¡No!—_ dijo con pánico. Y lo jalo un poco hacia el sillon mas cercano. — _Sostente. Ya llegamos._  
_—Esta bien, bueno ven—_ dijo ella comenzando a subir de a un escalon.- _¿Puedes subir?_  
—_Si, ¡no soy un niño!_— dijo irritado.  
—_¡Bueno pues estas actuando como uno! ¿Envolviéndote en una pelea? ¿En serio? Si supieras lo mal que esta tu hermano._  
_—¡No me sermonees!_— dijo e inmediatamente se agarro la cabeza. _—Eso dolió... no deberías gritar._  
_—Lo siento... no debí sermonearte._—suspiro. Bajo su mirada y continuo subiendio.  
_—Siéntate—_ ordeno Bella y dócilmente se sento en el silloncito que estaba en el baño. Kris se puso a preparar el agua, y echo unas sales naturales que tenia. _- Esto te va a calmar el dolor, te lo aseguro._ - Se notaba angustiada. Ella rodo los ojos y se acerco a Rob se quito los zapatos y los dejo fuera del baño, volvio y comenzo a quitarle las zapatillas y el pantalon mirando a Rob para que este le diera la aprovación. _— Esta cubierto..._  
_—¿Sangre? Si lo se._— murmuro y trato de quitárselos el solo, pero sus dedos se resbalavan y estaba a punto de caerse de la silla, Kris lo agarro sutilmente por las brazos, y ella se encargo de quitarlo mientras el comenzaba a pararse para darse el baño. Rob hizo una mueca de dolor y Kris puso una mirada suplicante.  
—_Está bien. Es mi culpa duele en todos lados._  
—_Bueno déjame ayudarte acostate adentr_o.—dijo ella y el hizo todo lo que ella le ordenaba. Sus dedos rozaban la dulce y blanca, ahora golpeada piel de Rob. La piel de el rapidamente se estremecio y pudo sentir nuevamente escalofrios recorer por todo su cuerpo.  
Kris lo baño con delicadeza quitanto la sangre de su cuerpo, evitando mirar lo menos posible, sentia que en cualquier momento podia desvanecerse. Lo envolvio en un toallon enorme y le coloco otro sobre ese para que no sintiera frio. Lo acompaño de apoco a que baje las escaleras encaminandolo hacia su cama, esta vez habia resultado mas facil ya que rob estaba con un poco mas de nocion sobre las cosas.

_—Acuéstate ahí. ¡Voy a deshacerme de esto en el baño!_— dijo Kris señalando su remera que estaba empapada de sangre.  
Rob se rio ante tal acto parecia que la remera estaba llena de miles de enfermedades, debilmente se posiciono en la cama, con la cabeza en una de sus almohadas, olian a frezas, su cabeza daba vueltas, se sonrio a el mismo y cerro sus ojos. El baño le habia servido, estaba mas relajado y sentia que su cuerpo ya no le ardia tanto.  
Kris volvio a su lado de inmediato, y se quedo mirandolo sentada a un costado de su cama...  
_—Rob...—_ se detuvo ella misma y su boca se abrió un poco. Revoloteo sus ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y no fue hasta que rob abrio sus ojos, y siguio su mirada se dio cuenta que ella estaba mirando su pecho. La miro de nuevo y ella lo miro a los ojos. No tenía signos de timidez o vergüenza.  
La mirada de ella en el cuerpo de rob causo que una corriente eléctrica lo atravesara. Ella mordió su labio inferior y estaba apunto de tomarla de la mano, cuando ella reacciono nerviosamente y dio un paso hacia atrás.  
—_Um... yo... uh... voy a conseguir un poco de hielo para la hinchazón y yo... um... no te muevas... bueno puedes moverte... pero enseguida vuelvo. ¿Está bien?_ — dijo ella y el solo asentío con una sonrisa.  
Corrió hacia la planta alta de la habitacion, mas especificamente a su frigobar, sacando unas almohadillas de gel congeladas, las mismas que ella utilizaba de vez en cuando para los golpes. Rob había caído dormido de nuevo. Las manos en el rostro de el lo despertaron y trajeron a la realidad, Revoleo sus ojos para abrirlos, y hallo una sudorosa, temblorosa y muy enferma Kristen, por primera vez podia ver a travez de ella, era muy transparente, necesitaba ayuda, su cara lo pedia. Ella estaba cernida sobre Rob y gentilmente apoyo en su rostro la almohadilla de gel, mismo asi sobre sus otros golpes del pecho y torso.  
Rob solo miraba sus ojos que estaban llenos de miedo. Estaba con una remera dos talles mas grandes que ella enganchada en sus calsas, se notaban sus brazos manchados, como con moretones, pero no estaba seguro de lo que veia, pensaba que era parte del impacto. Hizo una mueca. Ya no estaba seguro de si era a causa de su propio dolor o lo genero al ver el dolor de ella. Aclaro su garganta.  
—¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a la sangre?— susurro en lo que ella empezaba a cambiar de lado la almohadilla. Ella se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos y sacudió su cabeza mirando hacia abajo. Mientras hablaba evito hacer contacto con esos ojos azules.  
—_No lo se. Desde hace un tiempo soy así. Desearía saberlo... Creo que se por que, pero no quiero admitirlo._—susurro de vuelta.  
_—¿No te gusta admitir que es lo que te hace temerle a la sangre?_— susurro de nuevo. Ella lo miro a los ojos y su cara cayo, como si acabara de decir algo terrible. La verguenza y el miedo se apoderaron de su rostro y ojos.  
_—No me gusta admitir que estoy arruinada._— dijo ella, ahora con voz rota.  
_—No creo que estes arruinada._ — susurro de nuevo y gentilmente movío una hebra de su cabello detrás de su oreja con su mano.  
_—Tu no sabes eso—_ dijo ella y empezó a limpiar el agua que caia de su cara. Rob Hizo una mueca y ella se detuvo.—_ Lo siento._  
_—No lo sientas_— dijo y trato de sonreírle, pero dolió.

Ella continúo con su mágica cura. Pero Rob notaba que a veces se alejaba un poco al ver la cantidad de sangre que salia de ese cuerpo.  
_—No tienes que hacer esto. No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa._— dijo y ella sacudió su cabeza.  
_—No es tu culpa. Quiero ayudarte. No puedo dejarte así.—_ susurro y Rob fruncío sus cejas.  
_—¿Por qué? Soy un imbécil. Probablemente me merezco esto._  
_—También mereces que alguien te ayude. No tienes cara de ser una bestia_.— dijo ella y volvio a suspirar. - _Tu hermano vive hablando de vos, y creo que sos una gran persona._  
—_Creo que me gustas Kristen._— dijo sarcásticamente y ella rodo sus ojos y sonrío. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero Rob volvio a romper el silencio.  
—_¿Quién te arruino Kris?—_ preguntó y ella inmediatamente detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro a los ojos. Parpadeo y miro hacia abajo de nuevo. No respondió. Rob Trago saliva y aclaro su garganta. Estaba dolorosamente seca.  
_—¡Oh, olvide completamente que te traje agua!_— dijo ella y agarro un vaso con agua de su mesita de noche.—_¿Quieres sentarte? ¿Puedes?_  
—Si... creo.— dijo y dolorosamente se sentó y descanso su cuerpo contra la cabecera acolchonada de la cama. Tomo el vaso de agua de su pequeña y temblorosa mano y trago todo su interior_.—Gracias, Kris. -_ Sonrio. -_ Mi favorito es este sabor de gatorade._  
_—Si... um que bueno, te hará bien. ¿Kell vendra en un rato sabes?_  
_—¡No!_  
_—Bueno..._  
_—Por favor no verlo. Ya he creado demasiados problemas. Me matará._  
_—Sos el mundo para él, no hay un dia que no hable de vos._ - Hizo una pausa. - _Hoy estaba muy preocupado, tuve que darle un calmante para que se duerma._  
—_ Lo siento, ves soy un imbécil._  
_—No, solo..._ — suspiro.— _Um... creo que el te necesita, y vos a él._— asentío.  
—_Lamento haber arruinado tus planes_. - Kris indago con la mirada su rostro. - _Porque supongo que arruine tu noche con mi hermano._ - Kris largo una carcajada, era verdaderamente hermosa cuando sonreia.  
-_ Tu hermano es mi hermano para mi, el tiene novia y se llama nikki, la cual es mi mejor amiga._  
Fue un momento incomodo para Rob el habia imaginado todo este tiempo que ella era la novia del maldito Kell. La aclaracion de ella le devolvio la poca alma que le quedaba al cuerpo.  
- _Lo siento, yo... um... pense que que estabas con el... -_ Admito avergonzado.  
—_No seas ridículo._ — termino de limpiar su cara y paso su dedo índice por su mejilla derecha y Rob dejo salir un tembloroso suspiro. Rápidamente busco alguna señal de que hubiera notado su extraña reacción a su toque, pero ella no se encogió ni  
nada. Solo se quedo viendo su rostro. Probablemente era su ojo morado, pensaba Rob. —¿_Duele_? — le pregunto y paso la punta de su dedo sobre el pómulo, lo cual genero un escalofrío en él.  
_—Si, pero es soportable. ¿Luce mal?_ — le pregunto preocupado y ella dejo caer su mano a su hombro.  
_—No esta tan mal. No te preocupes todavía eres bonito.—_ estaba bromeando, pero inmediatamente se sonrojo. _— Yo… um… uh…_  
—_¿Piensas que soy bonito? —_ le pregunto con una sonrisa torcida y ella rápidamente removió su mano del hombro.  
_—Yo um…_  
—E_sta bien Kris, solo estaba jugando—_ dijo y ella sacudió su cabeza con alivio.  
—_De todos modos ¿a quien le pateaste el trasero?_ — pregunto y de momento recordo. Recordo pelear con James, pero también recordo al policia.  
_—Um… pelee con un imbécil —_murmuro. —_Peleamos hasta que llegaron los policías_. —dijo y ella levanto su cabeza.  
-_ Yo estaba ahí, así que ese eras vos._ Su rostro se puso triste. Rob la tomo por la mano y le sonrio.  
- _Ya estoy bien, la pregunta es ¿Que hacias vos ahi no?_  
- _Eso es algo que te respondere en otro momento, ahora creo que debes de descansar, tu hermano vendra a verte pronto._

Rob sonrio y se dispuso a descansar, por su parte Kris, comenzo a juntar todas las cosas, y se mantuvo en la plata alta ordenando y limpiando un poco, cuando estaba nerviosa solo eso podia hacer, al cabo de una hora llamo al starbucks que estaba en la planta alta para que le enviaran un desayuno para 5 personas, sabia que tendria visitas pronto, y siempre le gustaba agasajar a sus invitados.


	4. Chapter 4

Kris no durmio durante toda la madrugada, se quedo observando a Rob desde la planta alta. Esperando a que Kell apareciera por esa puerta.

Kellan por su parte pudo pasar una noche dentro de todo relajada, cuando se desperto y vio en el sillon una cabellera rubia se paro de inmediato provocando un mareo en su cuerpo.  
Se acerco lentamente a tratar de ver a quien se acercaba. Cuando vio que era su amigo Jack no podia creer lo que veia, se sentia confundido.  
_Jack. -_ empujo a su amigo, intentando despertarlo.-_ Jack! -_ volvio a gritar.  
_uhmm... uh..._ - Balbuseo Jack. - Kell lo empujo al piso provocando que este se despertara de golpe. -_ eh eh eh_- Se paro de golpe, y cuando vio a su amigo se avalanzo sobre el en un gran abrazo.  
_- Kell, lo sient_o - lloro en su hombro_. - Perdon amigo perdon. -_ Balbuseaba una y otra vez. -_ Perdon por no poder cuidarlo como correspondia. -_ susuro en un grito desgarrador. Sin soltar a su amigo.  
- _¿donde esta? - P_regunto confundido Kell, se imaginaba lo peor.  
-_ umm, umm-_ Balbuseaba entre solloros Jack.  
Kell lo sarandeo de los hombros sacandolo de sus pensamientos. -_ ¿DONDE MIERDA ESTA?!_ - Gritos sin importar nada.  
-_ tu tu tu amiga se lo llevo. -_ Kell salio disparado de la habitacion dejando a Jack solo en el cuarto con angustia y miedo.

Kell corrio el corto camino que lo separaba del cuarto de Kris, abrio la puerta sin esperar a que ella respondiera al golpe que nunca dio. Apenas entro vio a su hermano en la cama, y a Kris sentada en un silloncito a su lado colocandole una grema en la cara.

_- ROB!-_ grito mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas al lado de la cama desesperado. - _ROB!._  
Jack llego de repente y lo agarro, sacandolo del lado de su hermano. -_ Espera hermano, espera._ - Suplicaba una y otra vez, mientras forsejeaba con Kell.  
_- Kell,_ - lo freno Kris con una calida sonrisa. _- Esta descansando._ - Espero a que jack lo quitara de ese sector y se encaminaron hacia el mini living que tenia en el cuarto. Tomo su mano. -_ Lo cure esta todo bien, le estoy pasando una crema en gel que es muy buena para cicatrizar_. - Sonrio a su amigo.  
Kell se calmo, logrando que jack lo soltara, aunque seguia alerta por las dudas. -_ ¿Que hace aca? ¿te hiciste cargo?_ - Sonrio a su amiga -_¿Kris, cuantas veces vas a salvar mi culo?._  
-_ Vos estabas casi drogado, nadie pordia ayudarlo, ¿como iba a dejarlo así? -_ concluyo con una sonrisa, subiendo las escaleras, y bajando tras agarrar algo. Coloco la bolsa de starbucks en la mesa y los invito a comer. -_ Yo creo que en un ratito ya puede ir despertando._  
Jack mientras comia una porcion de torta hablo hacia Kris. - _Yo te vi ayer, ¿puede ser?._ - _Kris asintio con la cabeza._  
- _Kris viene conmigo siempre, es como mi segunda hermana. -_ Aclaro Kell mientras abrazaba a Kris. - _Toma algo Kris_. - Le ordeno con una mirada picara a su amiga.  
Ella sonrio y asintio con la cabeza. - _Antes de que llegaras ya habia desayunado, tranquilo._  
Mientras desayunaban se pusieron un poco al dia aparentemente en unas horas irian al cuarto de Kell a agregarle 3 camas por pedido expecifico de su padre, asi ellos podrian estar juntos y asi Kell podria controla a Rob.  
Jack le agrado de inmediato a Kris, era muy amable y parecia ser el mas correcto de los 3 hombres que estaban ahí. Le transmitia tranquilidad.  
Al cabo de una hora Rob balbuseo algo que no pudieron oir, Kell se levanto de inmediato tropesando con todo a su alrededor. Se sento al lado de rob en el silloncito en el cual estaba antes Kris.  
-_ Hermano ¿como estas?_ - pregunto con tranquilidad observando su rostro.  
Rob abrio los ojos y se sobresalto al ver a Kell alli con el. - _kell ll me mu muero._  
_- Callate pendejo. -_ ordeno, busco a Kris con la mirada y ella se acerco y le ofrecio a rob que se sentara para desayunar algo.  
Eso le daria fuerzas. -_ Toma despacio, asi despues podes tomar otro calmante._  
_- ¿Estoy preso no?_ - pregunto con tristeza Kris sonrio. - _No es tan malo, es una facultad_. - Anuncio con dulzura para calmar los animos.  
- _Kell perdon_. - Se disculpo Rob.  
- _Despues vamos a hablar Rob. -_ corto su hermano. -_ Lo importante es que te recuperes rapido. Ya va a llegar tu valija en un rato._  
_- Ella me salvo_. - señalo a Kris.  
- _Kris es mi hermana aca adentro._ - Abrazo a Kris. - _Y gracias a ella estas vivo._  
_- Lo se, es hermosa. -_ acoto Rob. - _¿Vivere con vos no?_ - lse pregunto a su hermano confundido.  
-_ Si, estan remodelando el cuarto agregando las camas. -_ Sonrio a su hermano. -_ Te va a gustar. Vas a estar bien hermano._

Se pasaron el dia en la habitacion de Kris, a ella no le molestaba realmente porque son sus amigos, y bueno ademas estaban jack y rob, pero sentia cariño por ellos.  
Nikki se puso al tanto de la situacion, y trato de darle su apoyo a Kell, pero tambien estaba pegada a la television viendo esa novela que tanto amaban ver ellas.  
Kris se tuvo que ir a cursar, y le hizo el favor a Kell de entregar su trabajo por el, se quedarian ahi cuidando a Rob, su cuarto estaba casi listo, habian agregado dos camas mas, iguales a las de kell de dos plazas, un sillon, y las valijas de los chicos estaban en la planta alta de la habitacón.  
La mañana se le hizo larga a Kris, tenia dos finales que presentar, y una leccion oral, no paro para almorzar, siguio de largo, paso a ver a los chicos, les llevo el almuerzo y los engancho jugando a la play, se los veia muy bien, felices, aunque estuvieran encerrados se ve que eso le faltaba a kell para ser feliz, a su familia unida. Se fue en cuanto agarro sus carpetas para la proxima clase, se despidio de Kell con un fuerte abrazo, y sonrisa para los otros dos.

_- Esta mina es lomás -_ dijo entusiasmado Jack mientras abria la bolsa con el almuerzo.  
_- Kris, es encantadora. -_ confezo Kell.  
_- Ella tiene la mirada triste. -_ Corto rob mirando a Kell. _- ¿sufre no?_  
- _En silencio, a todo momento._ - Confezo kell. _- Que raro que vos lo notaras._ Rob miro con un dejo de tristeza a su hermano, tenia razon, el que nunca se interesaba en nadie lograba ver los ojos de una mujer.  
_- Ella es muy predecible._ - Se contraataco.  
- _no lo creo, yo no lo note, y eso que soy muy perseptivo y sensible. -_ miro levantando una ceja jack.  
- _Buen, no s_e. - se acomodo en la cama con un dejo de dolor. - _¿que tiene, que le pasa?_  
_- No te acerques a ella, ella no es como las que estan en las picadas. -_ amenazo con la mirada a su hermano.  
_- ¿perdon? -_ indago con una ceja levantada, mordiendo su labio.  
-_ Yo no jodo, no juegues, ni te acerques. -_ respondio serio.  
_- Solo queria saber que le pasaba._ - se disculpo Rob.  
_- Ni yo lo se, no jodas. -_ adivirtio de nuevo.  
- _Bueno, creo que Rob, no va a hacer nada Kell._ - miro a rob. - _¿No rob?_  
- _No voy a hacer nada loco._ - Grito, minutos despues en su rostro se notaba el dolor.  
- _eso espero, es lo unico que no podes tocar Rob, a ella no la arruines._ - volvio a amenazar a su hermano.  
- _ya esta_. - admitio rob. -_ lo entendi, además solo quiero salir de acá._  
- _Eso no lo vas a hacer, vamos a cumplir aca el tiempo que sea necesario Rob._ - respondio jack.  
- _hagan las cosas bien, supongo que peter podria pasar y sacarnos de esta mierda algun dia._ - finalizo Kell, volviendo la vista  
al juego.  
_- si claro-_ susuro Rob con ironia.

En la noche Kris se quedo en el parque armando unas maquetas, y su tarea para las presentaciónes.  
Su telefono sono, eran mensajes de texto de kell y nick.

D**e kell: **_¿Hermosa donde estas? Si necesitas tu cuarto nos vamos.  
_**De nikki:**_ Amiga, aprove! me salvaste la vida!_

**Para kell: **_En el parque, tomando un poco de aire, recien sali de mi ultima clase, estoy repasando para mañana, y retocando la maqueta. No me joden, duermo en tu cuarto hoy.  
_**para nikki: **_Excelente! me alegro mucho! - sonrio al enviar el sms._

**de kell:**_ Dale, asi estas tranquila y sola, gracias por esto. ¿cenaste?  
_**de nikki: **_me voy a cenar con leo. Nos vemos mañana! te amo! - Kris levanto una ceja en tono de disgusto._

**para kell: **_si, despreocupate. hasta mañana!  
_**para nikki: **_Disfruta. hasta mañana._

**de kell: **_mmm se que mentis. COME!  
_**para kell:**_ hasta mañana.  
_**de kell:** sos terrible, ya vamos a hablar.  
**para kell:** cuida a tu hno.  
**de kell**:_ ojo, avisame cuando te duermas._


	5. Chapter 5

El dia siguiente Rob siguio en la habitacion de Kris, no podia moverse, y a Kris no le molestaba, de todos modos estuvo a mil con la facultad, y su cabeza solo iba en dar bien el examen final y en algunos proyectos por terminar.  
Llego a la tarde a su habitacion, cansada y con ganas de un buen baño, todavia tenia que hacerse un tiempo para llamar a kell y ver si podian ir a cenar algo a la noche dentro del complejo, pero se encontro con algo que desearia no haber visto.  
La esperaba Taylor, su primo por parte de su padre, el era dos años mayor que ella, y lamentablemente vivian en el mismo complejo, solo que el estaba a 5 pisos mas arriba para la suerte de Kris.  
No vio a Rob por ningun lado, supuso que Jack o Kell lo habian llevado a su cuarto.

_- ¿Que que que haces acá?_ - pregunto con miedo. Dejando su bolso y unas carpetas en la mesita mas cercana.  
_- Vine a visitarte un ratito Kris ¿esta mal puta?_ - Pregunto de manera brusca dirigiendose a ella. Kris intento retroceder pero el fue mas rapido y la tomo por el brazo con fuerza.  
Claramente lo que estaba enfrente de kris no eran buenas noticias. A medida que caminaba ella. Se podia notar la manera en que la pálida piel de ella se volvía roja y sus ojos verdes se abrían y la manera en que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, no era la típica respuesta a una visita de primos. No es la forma en la que actúa una chica cuando su primo pasa a visitarla por su cuarto.  
Taylor era un hombre alto con cabello castaño y una estatura construida, empujo la puerta para cerrarla causando que ella saltara hacia atrás. La puerta pego con una poderosa fuerza causando que los vidrios temblarán. El hombre, estaba actuando como un demonio, se lo notaba en sus ojos y respirando fuego.  
La agarro por el brazo y la lanzo a través de su cuarto. Ella se quejo mientras se golpeaba con el marco de su cama. Ella sostuvo su brazo mientras el se acercaba cruzando. Lucia como que le dolía.  
—_¿Por qué carajos no te vi ayer en clases? Odio cuando desapareces, tengo que saber lo que haces. ¡Esta es mi jodida propiedad! ¿Por qué carajos me faltas al respeto de esa manera pendeja? ¿Por qué?_ — escupió y ella no dijo nada, estaba encogida hacia abajo, no podía ver su cara. Solamente podía oír sus rápidas respiraciones, pero se sentía su miedo en el aire.  
—_Te hice una jodida pregunta…—_ susurro. Su voz ronca causo escalofríos en ella.  
—_¿Hola? Te estoy hablando nena…_— de nuevo susurro Taylor con una expresión calmada. La expresión que los asesinos seriales usan en las películas, del tipo que hace que cualquiera se haga en sus pantalones.  
_—¡loco!, sabia que eras una jodida retrasada, pero no sorda. Yo…—_ pauso y tomo un respiro profundo. De repente y violentamente se agacho, recogió el grande y grueso libro que kris habia dejado en la mesa y se lo aventó a ella. Miles de Hojas volaron alrededor de ella.  
Ella dejo salir un ruidoso quejido ya que el lomo del libro la golpeo en las costillas. Se cubrió la cara con sus brazos de manera instintiva para protegerse, pero no tenia caso.  
_—Te hice una jodida pregunta…_— Susurro de nuevo. Calmadamente.  
_—Yo… yo… uh… yo estaba… yo estaba… yo estaba enferma—_ finalmente se las arreglo para decir con la voz rota. Mantuvo su cabeza hacia abajo. Taylor parecía regocijarse en el miedo de ella.  
—_¿Por qué estas usando ese jodido sweater?_ — ella luchaba y el ruidosamente suspiro causando que kris saltara.  
—_¡Jodida retrasada, habla!_ — finalmente grito.  
_—¡Tenía frio! —_grito.  
—_¿Entonces por que esta abierta la puerta del balcón?_  
—_Yo…—_ ella no sabia que inventarse y tenia un jodido miedo de lo que sucedería después. — _Yo lo deje... yo lo deje abierto para que se aere la habitación..._ - Dijo con miedo, esperando que le crea.  
—_¡Eres una jodida retrasada! ¡Dilo! —_ le ordeno. Una vez mas, su voz estaba calmada y oscura, pero ella no se movió o dijo nada. Finalmente miro hacia el temblando, mientras el solo miraba abajo hacia ella resoplando, esperando que ella se humillara así misma. El era tan alto en comparación con ella. Ella lucia como un niño parada junto a el. El era un espantosomonstruo.  
_—Dilo. Di que eres una retrasada._ — dijo el de nuevo golpeando su brazo causando que kris se moviera un poco.  
—¡_Dilo_! — ladro y ella se encogió, pero lo hizo de nuevo. Golpeo su brazo de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte esta vez haciendo que se quejara. — _¡Di que eres una retrasada! —_ el golpeo su brazo de nuevo, aun mas fuerte que la ultima vez. Tan fuerte que se pudo oír su piel a través de su sweater. —_¡Dilo!_ — la golpeo de nuevo, tan fuerte que el impacto causo que saltara. Kris se mantuvo en equilibrio y no dijo nada.  
_—¡Cierra la maldita puerta!_ — grito y brutalmente de nuevo agarro a kris del brazo y la jalo hacia la puerta del balcón. Ella lucia como una muñeca de trapo mientras estaba siendo jalada. El la aventó contra la puerta y Kris detuvo el impacto con sus manos, pero aun así dejo salir un gemido. Con manos temblorosas, cerro la puerta y justo cuando se iba a volta y encarar a taylor, quien estaba parado detrás de ella, el la tomo por su brazo, siempre el mismo brazo, de la misma manera brusca o aun mas. Bruscamente la jalo hacia la mitad del cuarto de nuevo. La jalo tan fuerte que violentamente sus pies parecían saltar del piso. El la trataba como a un maldito chiquillo a quien atrapaban haciendo algo malo.  
Su cara estaba en blanco sin emociones, pero mojada y manchada por las lagrimas, tenia su labio cortado le habia propinado un cachetazo logrando que ella sangrara. Los pies de Kris se enredaron con algunas de la hojas que estaban en el piso y se resbalo cayendo de cara en la alfombra de su cuarto. El perdió agarre en su brazo y la dejo caer en el piso junto a el. Kris solo se quedo en el suelo, su cara agachada, pero se arrastro y trato de levantarse. Taylor se arrodillo frente a ella poniendo una mano sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello, manteniéndola abajo. Mantuvo su cabeza abajo como a un jodido perro. La cara de ella seguía viendo hacia el piso y su cabello le servía de cortina cubriendo su cara. Se sostuvo arriba con sus codos y antebrazos y mantenía sus manos en puños.  
—_Te pasas todo el jodido día en este cuarto, o con tus amigos, y ese estupido de Kellan que me tiene los huevos llenos, estoy arto de ver como me mira, espero que no le cuentes nada porque te mato—_ dijo el y empezó a meterse entre sus costillas justo después de cada palabra. —_Tu. kristen. Me. Prometes. Limpiar. mi cuarto para cuando yo vuelva mañana en la tarde._ — el arremetió mas fuerte cuando dijo la palabra "tarde" y Kris finalmente dejo escapar un grito desgarrador.  
-¿_Me lo prometes? ¿Si? No puedo oírte—_ el seguía repitiendo una y otra y otra vez.  
—_Si…—_ lloriqueo, su voz amortiguada por la posición en la que estaba. Ella tomo un tembloroso respiro y tosió, ahogándose con su propia saliva y lagrimas.  
_—Si ¿Qué?_ — pregunto.  
—_Yo... yo prometo lim… limp... limpiar tu cuarto y hacer tu tarea para hoy a la noche.-_ dijo, se podia sentir el dolor en sus palabras.  
—_¡Esa es mi chica!_ — grito y finalmente soltó el cuello de Kris. Ella cayo sobre su lado, con su cara aun hacia el piso. Taylor se levanto y se sacudió el polvo de sus rodillas. Kris se quedo en el piso, le dolia moverse, si lo intentaba sufriria las consecuencias.  
_—Bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo que llegar a Port Ángeles y empezar a repartir mi mercaderia pendejita._ —dijo Taylor y se arrodillo enfrente de ella y se posiciono a si mismo en la parte trasera de sus talones. Puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Kris y gentil, lenta y casi amorosamente deposito un beso en la frente de ella. Se levanto de nuevo e hizo su camino fuera de la habitación y cerro azotando la puerta.

Así era la vida de Kristen, esto sufria ella dia por medio o todos los dias mejor dicho, el motivo no lo sabia, lo unico que sabia era que jamas podria decirle a alguien, sino seria castigada muy duramente. Trataba de esconder sus marcas con maquillaje, y fingia ser una persona por demás torpe.


	6. Chapter 6

_— ¡Algún día crecerás!—_gritó del otro lado del telefono peter, a rob mientras este se dirigia a su habitación— _¡Esto es solo una fase hijo!_ — eso fue lo último que escucho al momento en que corto el telefono, arrojandolo en la cama.  
—_ ¡Solo cierra la maldita boca!_ — grito. Nadie oyó lo que dijo, fue un sonido apagado.  
Peter se entero de todo lo que habia pasado esa noche, tarde como siempre, estaba hiper enojado con Rob. No con kell, solamente enojado con Rob, y eso lo ponia aun mas furioso.  
Se sento en el sillon, prendio la tele, agarro su ipod, y se puso a ver televisio, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, recuperar su auto, matar a james. "No puedes huir de lo jodido que estas." penso mientras pateaba algunas cosas, necesitaba encerrarse en su propio mundo ageno a los problemas, pero no lo podia lograr.  
—_ ¡Jodete! — s_e susurro asi mismo, con tanta rabia que tenia escupia rabia para todos lados. El telefono vibro, lo agarro y habia un mensajes de tanya, una de sus chicas, no tenia ni ganas de leerlo, pero por inersia abrio el sms.

_"Hola bebe, si quieres puedes venir para acá, y yo puedo hacer que todo mejore. Te amo."_

Se levanto, puso el telefono en su bolsillo, y comenzo a desarmar su valija y a ordenar su parte del placard. Se prendio un cigarro de hierba y se sirvio un vaso de vodka. Abrio el ventanal para que entrara la luz del sol en la habitacion, eso era algo de lo que le gustaba disfrutar, del sol.

Pov Robert.  
Apague mi sed con un poco de vodka y segui metido ordenando el estupido placard, algo que detestaba hacer, algo terriblemente gay, pero no tenia otra opcion, queria mantener la armonia en la habitacion ya que todavia me debia una charla con Kell.  
Cuando tenía once, mis viejos decidieron llevarme a un maldito psicólogo. Decían que yo debía de tener o TDAH (trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad) o algún problema de ira, o tal vez era bipolar. Pero no era el típico chico malo con TDAH que no se podía quedar quieto o que golpeaba las paredes por ninguna buena razón, yo era callado, quieto, y estaba metido en el garage toda la tarde con el auto, solo lo probaba y corregia uno por uno sus herrores. Ya con once años, sabia cuantas cantidades de piezas tenia un auto. A veces, cuando no estaba con el auto, me quedaba solo, callado. Según kellan, asustaba.  
El maldito psicólogo se enfureció conmigo, por que no compartía ni un maldito detalle sobre lo que me molestaba. No era su maldito asunto. Le dije en su maldita cara, que necesitaba alejarse. Así que me dio un diario para "desahogarme" y dejarlo ir en el papel. Tenia que decirle a alguien, dijo el. Jamás lo puse en practica, solo me sentaba en el bosque, fumando y bebiendo, esa era mi manera de descargar, y cuando corria me sentia en mi mundo, ahi descargaba mis problemas.  
Encendí un porro y me acosté en el suelo. Probablemente ya era tarde, pero no tenía ganas de ir a anotarme en las materias, aunque ya la semana que viene tendria que ponerme las pilas con eso, al menos para fingir, no se que prefiero si esto o la carcel.  
Mire fijamente al cielo con una mano detrás de mi cabeza y la otra sosteniendo el porro. Me fume todo el porro y me termine la botella de vodka. Estaba pensando acerca de lo que habia hablando con kell acerca de Kristen, era una chica rara, solo llevaba dos dias de conocerla, pero me curo sin ni quisiera conocerme, y despues me trataba de manera timida, no me dirigia la vista, ¿que mierda le pasaba?.  
Me sentia drogado. No pensé que en realidad me pusiera tan jodido.  
Me desperté con el sol en mi cara y un dolor de cabeza que rápidamente me puso de mal humor. Me arrastre hacia mi cama. Me quede dormido media hora. Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza peor al que tenia cuando Kell allano mi habitación.

_— ¡mierda!_ —gruñío. —_ ¿No puedes tocar la maldita puerta?_  
—_Si, bueno únicamente te estoy haciendo un favor, vengo a traerte esta valija que se olvidaron abajo, y esta es mi habitación tambien —_ dijo el. Se tallo los ojos y los abrio, estaba encima de la cama volteado, todo le daba vueltas. Dolía.  
—_Pensé que te gustaría tener tus cosas._ —dijo el poniendo las cosas en la piso.-_ Rob… toma una ducha._ — ordeno y el rodéo los ojos y dolió._ -Maldita resaca.-_  
—_Tienes razón, debería_ —dijo sonriendo. Kell suspiro fuertemente. -_ No podes fumar y escabiar a cada problema o llamada telefonica que tengas con peter._ Salio de la habitación, azotando la maldita puerta. Hizo girar la cabeza de rob. —_ ¡pelotudo!_ — grito.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante aburridos, se anoto en las materias, y comenzo a recorer todo el campus, se sentia un preso realmente, le trajeron el auto eso lo alegro, tenia sus herramientas asi que podia trabajar en el durante los recreos, o cuando faltaba a clases, trataba de encontrarse con Kristen pero ella lo esquivaba, solo la obvservaba de lejos, veia lo timida y fragil que era. Todos la saludaban, era muy conocida y popular, pero a esos saludos ella solamente sonreia con timidez, queriendo alejarse de esa gente.

Queria acerse a ella, algo en ella le llamaba notoriamente la atencion, ademas no habia tenido ni un dia para poder agradecerle todo lo que hizo por el esa noche. Había decidido esperar para ver si encontraba el momento justo.  
Kellan entro a la habitacion dejando unos papeles sobre el escritorio.  
_- ¿Que paso?_ - pregunto rob entre risas, mientras prendia un cigarro.  
_- Nada discuti con Kris, pero no tiene importancia. -_ dijo con desgano.  
_- Es rara eh._ - Kell se voltio hacia el, lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, rob penso que se lo comeria vivo.  
_- no digas eso nunca mas de ella. -_ amenazo con su dedo. -_ Es muy debil, y no tiene una vida facil. Solo quiero que coma._  
- _Ah, ¿es anorexica? -_ Kell asintio con la cabeza.  
- _Es delgada, muy. Pobre esta jodida. -_ finalizo rob sin importancia.  
- _Igual de jodida que vos._ - sonrio kell.  
- _Nunca digas eso, yo yo yo. -_ kell volvio a soltar una carcajada.  
—_Podría decirte todas las razones por las que estas jodido—_ dijo el. tomando una cerveza de la heladera —_Pero se que no te importaría,_ —continuo. —_Y creo que esa es lo peor parte de todo esto. Te podría recordar tambien que Kris te salvo el culo, asi que no hay motivo para hablar asi de ella._  
— _¿kris?_ — interrumpío, y el suspiro.  
—_Si, le gusta que la llamen kris, nadie la llama así por que les vale que ella prefiera otro nombre. Los maestros la ignoran cuando les pide que la llamen kris. Así como te ignoran a ti cuando les pides que no te llamen con todo tu apellido y tu segundo nombre, aun cuando algunas veces así sea como aparece tu nombre en la lista de asistencia._  
—_ ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Maldita sea, no te atrevas a compararnos! —_dijo enojado y el asintió.  
_¿Te crees mejor que ella pelotudo?._ - alzo una ceja. - _mira donde estas boludo.-_ movio su brazo señalando la habitación.  
_—Lo se… lo se… lo siento_—dijo.  
-_ La gente en la escuela le ha hecho la vida un infierno por ser la única hija del jefe mas poderoso politico del pais. espero que vos no seas uno mas de ellos._  
— _¿Quién la maltrata? —_pregunto.  
—_Todos lo hacen de una forma u otra. Físicamente, y piscologicamente, ¿no viste como es?. Es triste. Desearía poder hacer algo más, pero no se deja ayudar mucho._  
Rob se reío pero kell no retrocedió. Hablaba en serio. Estaba enojado y triste.

En la noche Rob se escapo en su flamante auto, en busca de tanya, le recompenzaria la no respuesta de llamadas y mensajes, la llevaria a una fiesta, en la cual volveria completamente abrio y terminaria teniendo sexo en algun hotel.  
Todavia podia recordarlo, le daba asco de pensarlo, eso solia pasarle a el, las mujeres lo asqueaban, cuando mostraban efecto el se alejaba y cansaba de ellas.

_uhh...Rob, ¿podriamos ir al auto no?_ - pregunto mordiendo su oreja mientras sacaba un poco su lengua para lamerla. Con su mano derecha tomaba su nuca, y con la izquiera rozaba el pene de Robert, haciendolo desear, lo rozaba, y sacaba la mano, volvia a rozarlo y daba una lamida a su oreja nuevamente.  
Rob no le respondio la tomo del brazo y la saco de la fiesta. Esos actos lo volvian completamente loco, como a todo hombre por supuesto, pero el era adicto, a las drogas, al acohol y al sexo, esas tres convinaciones mexcladas eran terriblemente exitantes para su manera de pensar, le hacian sentir las sensaciones al limite, y el mas minimo tacto o rose de su cuerpo se extremesia generando calor absoluto en su pene.  
El entro en el auto, y ella hizo lo mismo del lado del copiloto. Rob condujo 15 o 20 kilometros, se aparco en las orillas del bosque un poco lejos de la ruta, conocia cada zona de ese estupido pueblo.  
Rob se giro hacia tanya, tenia una camisa y una pollera corta que con suerte tapaba sus muslos. Rob le hizo una seña para que se sentara sobre el, con las piernas abierta hacia el. Ella obedecio.  
_- Fricciona. -_ Ordeno. Mientras el quitaba los botones de la camisa, tocando su piel debajo de ella. Cuando logro desabrochar todos los botones, la tiro hacia abajo, pero no se la quito. Lamio uno de sus propios dedos, y se lo paso por el peso de tanya, mientras ella friccionaba contra su pene, y mantenia sus manos hacia atras en el volante.  
_uhm.._. - gimio. Rob la miro a los ojos, y le metio su dedo en la boca, esta vez fue ella la que lo lleno de saliva, Rob nuevamente lo paso por su ya duro peson. - Me encanta ver el placer en tu cara. - fue lo unico que pronuncio con voz ronca. Mientras apretaba sus pesones, los lamio despacio, generando desesperacion y placer en su compañera de esta noche.  
Quito el corpiño, junto con la camisa. Y subio la pollera, paso un dedo por la tanga de tanya y lo hundio hacia adentro, tanya suspiro y apreto su agarre del volante. Y de un solo movimiento la dio vuelta generando que su espalda quedara enfrente de el, y su trasero golpeando su ya duro y mojado pene. Se bajo el pantalón y saco su pene del calsoncillo, lo golpeo contra su tracero y espalda. Pudo sentir el temblor en las piernas de tanya, tener el control era algo que lo hacia sentir fuerte, se aferro a sus pecho haciendo precion hacia abajo para que su ya exaltado pene hiciera contacto con esa delgada tela que separaba humedad de su compañera.  
_- Necesito sentirte adentro mio._ - Susuro ella en forma de suplica. El volvio a apretar sus pesones, mientras lamia su espalda.  
_Shh._ - y mordio un pedazo de su cuello. -_ movete, así, así.-_ Rob la guiaba con las manos en la cintura, una presion insoportable invadio su cuerpo, necesitaba salir de ahí, le dolian las heridas todavia. Volvio a girar a tanya hacia el y la penetro de un solo toque, tania clavaba sus uñas en su cuello, el solo se concentraba en embestirla lo mas fuerte que pudiera, le gustaba sentirse apretado, necesitaba que su pene sintiera precion, mucha precion. Sintio como ella lo embolvia con su placer en la ultima estocada que el dio, se sentia bien, como se sentian todas las mujeres, el placer que le generaba la droga cuando tenia sexo era 30 veces mas que sexo sobrio.  
Cuando acabo lo hizo en la boca de tanya, ella sabia muy bien lo que a un hombre le gustaba en ese momento, por eso cada tanto tenia sexo con ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Tomo una ducha la mañana siguiente para no llegar tarde a clases, segun el recordaba que la compartia con Kristen, y seria una buena oportunidad para que ella lo viera, y poder saber que onda. Cuando bajo las escaleras, estaba kell en el sillon esperandolo para salir juntos, se rio —_ ¡Luces como si te fueras a coger a alguien hermano!_ —dijo y ambos reíron mientras jack sacudía su cabeza de la risa.  
Mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la facultad la vieron a Kriste, Kell la saludo con un abrazo y la alzo en alto, a lo que ella se ruborizo, se veia bien, eso pensaba Rob. Despues hizo una mueca de dolor, a la cual Kellan indago, pero ella solo lo dejo pasar como que estaba cansada y le dolia el cuerpo.  
Kell se quedo en la primer puerta, Kristen casi que corrio a la clase, pero se dio vuelta de nuevo como si se hubiera olvidado algo, sin querer se choco con Robert que venia paveando mirando su movil y sonriendo ante la expresion en la que ella uia de el, se le cayeron los libros, el bolso y una pequeña maqueta que tenia en la mano. Estaba completamenta rota.  
Ella era tan débil. Podía romperse tan fácilmente. - _NO! ._ susuro entre sorollos.  
_- ¿Ey, estas bien? perdoname no te vi._ - se disculpo sincero y sorprendido de a quien tenia enfrente.  
- No le respondio solo asintio con la cabeza. Rob sospecho de que estuviera llorando, ella se ocultaba entre sus cabellos. Rob le junto las cosas que quedaban en el piso y le dio una mano para que ella se sostuviera de él.  
—_Lo siento… tanto… lo siento… soy una tonta y una torpe eso debió dolerte… y…_— murmuro nerviosamente.  
_Ey_ - Acomodo su cabello -_ Tranquila, no llores._ - Le tendio la mano. - _Veni vamos a tomar aire._  
_Se se se romp... se rompio... la maqueta de Tay, me matara._ - susurro por lo bajo, rob creyo oirlo, pero no podia ser cierto.  
_- Vamos veni, despues vamos a clase. -_ Ella lo siguio. El quiso tomarla por los hombros para guiarla pero ella se alejo como si le temiera. Era tan bajita, nunca se habia dado cuenta de lo pequeña y delgaba que era, ademas siempre llevaba puesta una campera o algun saquito mas largo o mas grande, no sabia si se trataba de alguna moda o que, pero eso hacia que su tamaño disminuyera aun más.

Llegarón al cuarto de Rob, ella se sento en el sillon y el cerro la puerta, y acerco una silla a su lado.  
-_ Ey, ¿estas bien? -_ pregunto de nuevo intentando captar su atención.  
_Si.. si... si... -_ susurro ella. - _me tengo que ir a hacer la maqueta de nuevo. -_ Concluyo con la respiración entrecortada.  
_No te voy a dejar ir así, estas por tener un ataque, lo noto en tu respiración._ - saco su celular del bolsillo. -_ ¿Sos asmatica?_  
Ella solo asintio con la cabeza timidamente. _- Bien, llamo a Kell._  
_- NO, no lo molestes._ - suplico entre solloros.  
_- Kris, necesito respuestas._ - suplico tomando sus manos, pero ella las quito antes de que las toque._ - no puedo ayudarte sino._  
- Necesito hacer esto, estaré en problemas, de verdad tengo que irme. - susurro queriendose parar del sillon.  
-_ Calmate igual, o voy a tener que llamar a alguien. ¿no tenes el inalador?_  
- Kris nego con al cabeza. _- estoy bien._  
-_ Yo te ayudo, sola no vas a terminar mas rapido._ - suplico con una sonrisa de costado.- _¿me tenes miedo?_  
Ella lo miro a los ojos. _- no, pero no debo molestarte. -_ agacho su cabeza.  
-_ Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, aceptala. -_ Sin mas vueltas Rob consiguio todo el material que precisaban para volver a realizar la maqueta, a la hora del almuerzo cortaron, ya lo tenian casi terminado, ella prefirio continuar sola, y Rob no le quedo otra que aceptar, cuando se estaba por ir a su ultima clase, paso por el cuarto de ella, queria saber si precisaba algo para comer quizas, ya que no habian almorzado, pero se quedo escuchando una conversación que le llamo la atención.

- _¿De verdad te pensas que vas a mentirme estupida?_ - Azoto con una mano la mejilla de Kris. -_ Se que lo rompiste aproposito, todo lo haces aproposito para joderme la vida cada segundo más!_. - Volvio a golpearla esta vez con su puño, provocando que Kris se caiga al suelo y su mandibula golpee contra la loza fria. Rob escuchaba de atrás, no se animaba a entrar._ "Que te pasa cagón"_ se preguntaba a el mismo, mientras contenia esas ganas de entrar y parar todo, le estaban pegando a Kristen, y el estaba siendo testigo, no la estaba ayudando, estaba siendo complice de el hijo de puta que estaba del otro lado de la puerta que los separaba.  
-_ Dale estupida respondeme, carajo!_ - pateo a Kris, esta gimio de dolor, el alarido que pego asusto a Taylor pensando que alguien podria haberla escuchado, volvio a patearla un poco mas suave, y se fue de la habitación. A penas se abrio la puerta Rob se puso de costado, el individuo salio disparado hacia el otro lado asi que no lo logro ver, entro corriendo a la habitación a verla.

Pov Robert.  
_Me asusto. Bella estaba en el suelo, le salia sangre de su boca y nariz. Se la notaba adolorida. Estaba llorando y hablaba cosas inentendibles. Estaba haciendo pequeños gemidos ruidosos como si estuviera en dolor y podía ver sus hombros temblando. Estaba encorvada un poco hacia abajo y estaba sosteniendo su estomago con una de sus manos. Parecia jodidamente asustada._  
_¿Y si se estaba muriendo? ¿Y si necesitaba ayuda?_

—_ ¿kris?_ — pregunto pero no respondió.- Mierda kris ¿estas bien?- pregunto, de nuevo sin obtener respuesta alguna. Camino a su lado, se arrodillo y gentilmente puso su mano en su hombro. _"De nuevo, es tan jodidamente pequeña. Mis manos se ven enormes contra sus hombros._" penso mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. Estaba tan pálida; todo el color drenado de su cara y parecía enferma con un poco de sudor en su frente. Estaba temblando y lloriqueando bajito.  
_— ¡boluda estas pálida! —_ chillo y noto que la hemorragia de su boca y nariz no paraban. —_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estas sangrando!_  
_— yo… necesito… una enfermera. —_ dijo débilmente sintio el peso de ella un poco mas pesado mientras la llevaba por el pasillo, se habia desmayado, mas adrenalina para Rob que estaba nervioso, jamas le habia pasado algo así, no sabia que hacer... Nunca habia cuidado de nadie.  
_"Ella es tan liviana y tan jodidamente pequeña. Parecía que se iba a romper en mis brazos, así que la sostuve con mas fuera. Ella era tan suave y cálida. ¿Qué mierdas? ¿Desde cuando describo a la gente como suave y cálida?"_ pensaba mientras corria en busca de la enfermeria.  
Sus ojos revoloteaban. Estaba tratando de despertarse, pero estaba demasiado débil. Finalmente paro de despertarse, no lo logro y continuo quieta en sus brazos.  
—_Todo estará bien kris, ya casi llegamos._ — dijo.  
— _¡Oh Kris!_ — dijo la enfermera Camerón. —_ Solo recuéstala en la cama de aquí_ —dijo señalando la acolchada mesa roja que estaba llamando cama.  
—_Esto no es una cama_— murmuro y puso gentilmente a Kris en ella. Estaba a punto de alejarse de ella, cuando la pequeña pero mano de Kris se apodero de la camisa de Rob, no lo soltaba. _—No me ire, estoy acá con vos—_ suspiro un poco irritado. Odioaba cuando la gente se le colgaba. Gentilmente saco su mano.  
—_Por cierto esta sangrando_— dijo y la enfermera río. _-¿Qué mierdas? No es gracioso_.- dijo Robert enojado.  
—_Eso no es nuevo en ella_— dijo ella y camino hacia una quieta e inconsciente Kristen. Rob se movio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras quitandose del medio, la enfermera comenzo a limpiar las heridas superficiales de Kris, y luego comenzo a desprender su remera de su cuerpo dejandola en ropa interior, sus costillas estaban completamente rojas, Rob se sorprendio y se atemorizo de que algo roto este en el cuerpo de Kris.  
_-Le hare una placa, creo que no tiene nada roto, ya ah pasado por esto varias veces, se tropieza con todo_— dijo la doctora para si misma. —_Puede regresar a sus clases Sr. Pattinson_— dijo ella y el sacudio su cabeza, se despejo la garganta antes de hablar.  
—_Nah, quiero saber como esta ella. ¿Por qué esta inconsciente? ¿Está bien?_ — pregunto y Camerón asintió.  
_—Está bien. Solo tiene un serio caso de hemofobia. Además de los golpes. Por eso es que se desmayo, así que no te preocupes—_ dijo ella y Rob río.  
_— ¿que es eso?_ — pregunto.  
_—Hemofobia es un miedo o fobia extremo a la sangre. Es común mucha gente lo tiene._ —dijo ella despreocupadamente.  
—_Pues aparentemente no, dado que nunca había oído hablar de ella. Es raro_ —Retuco Rob y ella suspiro irritada por su ignorancia. Ahora estaba vendando las pequeñas costillas y cintura de Kris.  
—_No es raro. Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo. Algunos solo se asustan más que otros. Si le decimos raro, solo lo asustaríamos mas sabiendo que alguien lo considera "raro". Solo confirma sus temores. No los estamos ayudando diciendo que es raro. Tu tal vez estas extremamente asustado de algo y ni siquiera lo sabes._— dijo ella y logro callar a Rob, y hundirlo una vez más en sus pensamientos.  
—_Pobre niña._ — dijo de nuevo, bajito… Se volteo y lo miro. —_Te puedes ir cuando quieras. Dejare a Kris descansando. Lo necesita. Despertara por si sola. No es la primera vez que le pasa. Llamaré a su primo para que la lleve a su cuarto -_ Rob se acerco a Kris y la levanto en sus brazos.  
-_ yo la llevo a su habitación, es casi como mi hermana, con permiso_. - Rob salio con ella en brazos. Le habian puesto la camisa de Rob encima ya que la remera estaba en su mano. Llegarón rapido a su pasillo, un chico alto castaño se quedo viendolos, en especial a ella, Rob sintio una mirada amenazante sobre el. La cual el retruco. No se podia quedar atras.  
-_ ¿que miras?_ - pregunto de manera amenazante Rob.


	8. Chapter 8

Taylor levanto una ceja, y se retiro con una mirada pervertida. Sin agachar su cabeza.  
Robert ingreso a la habitación con kris aun en sus brazos. La deposito en su cama, y se sento a su lado.

El cuerpo de bella empzo a despertarse, sus brazos todavia estaban adoloridos, eso le recordaba que aun seguia con vida gracias a Robert, de no ser asi ella esta sumamente segura de que estaria muerta. No importa cuantas veces lo haga, cada vez que lo hace duele y lo adolorido esta presente cada mañana en la que ella recobra el conocimiento.  
Suspiro todavia adormilado, inhalando esa esencia conocida por ella, era el olor de Robert, lo sentia, lo sabia, era la misma escencia que habia sentido la noche que lo cuido.  
Agudiza bien su olfato y se da cuenta de que ese olor esta rodeado de marijuana, lo que a Kris le hizo hacer un gesto frunciendo su seño.  
Los repentinos recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace unas horas, la despertaron, haciendole sentarse, y generando que su corazon se un respiro profundo y sin antes verlo sintio su mirada sobre ella, rapidamente se volteo para verlo acostado en su cama. Con sus ojos muy abiertos.

_—Oh mierda…—_ grito y el le dio una sonrisa torcida. Kris toco su pecho con una mano y trato de controlar su respiración.  
_— ¿Estas bien? —_ pregunto el y su sonrisa desapareció. No le respondio de inmediato, y enfoco su vista en la ventana de su balcon, ya era de noche, habia pasado todo el dia con Rob en su habitación.  
_—¿Qué estas todavía haciendo aca?_ — pregunto. —_¿Qué estas todavía haciendo aca_? — su cara se puso seria.  
_—Tu… um…—_ trago saliva. _—Tu uh no dejabas ir mi camisa cuando te traje de la enfermeria, y despues te ayude a acostarte en tu cama, y seguias sin soltarla, así que no lo se… pensé que si te jalaba, te asustaría._ —dijo suavemente.  
_—¿Qué? Oh por Dios_— dijo con vergüenza.  
—_Esta bien Kris. De todos modos, tu cama es más cómoda que la mía._ — el rio bajito tratando de aligerar el ambiente.  
Estaba apunto de responderle cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba su otra mano. Esta descansando encima de la suya.  
—_Tu um… uh… deberías irte.—_ dijo rápidamente quitando mi mano de la suya.  
—_No te voy a dejar, vi todo. O mejor dicho, escuche todo, y hasta que no sepa quien es, no te dejaré._ — dijo el sonando serio.  
En ese momento Kris se dios cuenta de que probablemente Rob abria visto todo lo sucedido. EStaba muerta. Si taylor se enteraba, estaría en problemas.

"_Mi humillación diaria ahora tenía un testigo. Alguien sabía mi secreto. Alguien sabía sobre mis horribles moretones, mi humillación sera fatal._" Penso mientras entraba en panico.  
—_Yo no podría solo dejarte así hoy_. — dijo bajito.  
—_No trates de ser un héroe. Y no importa, no es como si hoy es diferente de ayer o los últimos 20 años de mi vida._  
_- Es diferente. Yo lo se todo. Eso es diferente._

El había visto su humillación. El había visto lo patética que era. En ese momento pudo sentir en sobrecogedor sentimiento de vergüenza e ira. Se frote los ojos y cubrío su cara con sus dos manos,mientras tomaba un profundo respiro.  
Comenzo a mecerse adelante y hacía atrás tratando de controlarse, aunque nunca funcionaba.  
—_Dios mio lo viste todo. Lo siento tanto. ufffff… estoy tan aver…_  
—_Ey ¿Por qué te estas disculpando? ¡Vos sos la que esta sufriendo de abuso Kris!_  
_- ¡Shh! ¡No digas eso!_ — se quejo.  
Rob tomo sus manos esperanzado de que ella se lograra calmar. - _Relajate no te va a volver a tocar. -_ Acaricio su mejilla, Kris corrio su rostro con miedo. - _Ey, yo no te haría daño jamás_. - La miro con suplica, se la notaba sumamente agotada. - _Necesito que me digas quien es Kris, necesito matarlo a golpes yo mismo_. - Kris se atemorizo ante esas palabras, y solo nego con la cabeza, sin responder ni una sola palabra.  
El bufo, y comenzo de nuevo con su interrogatorio. - _Dale Kris, de verdadsi no me decis quien es el culpable de esto, yo no puedo ayudarte._ - Ella largo un pequeño solloro, intentando moverse de la cama, la cual su cuerpo no se lo permitio por lo excesos dolorosos golpes.  
-_ Estaré bien._ - Aseguro Kris ante las indagatorias que el le hacia.  
_—¿Por qué?_ — pregunto el sentándose. — _Es la verdad. No está bien Kris ¿Te hace eso muy seguido? ¿Le has dicho a alguien? ¡El esta loco de la cabeza! ¿Lo sabe tu familia?_ — estaba empezando a sofocarla con sus preguntas y se sentía abrumada. — _Ha hecho el algo…_  
_—Solo déjame sola ¡Algo que debiste de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo! —_ estaba enojada y no era su culpa, pero necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. —_ ¡No te debería importar!_ — grito y estaba a punto de saltar fuera de la cama cuando el agarro su brazo y la jalo a la orilla de la cama.  
—_ Para, para, espera…_— murmuro, pero cuando Kris grito de dolor, el comenzó a disculparse como si no hubiera un mañana.  
—_ ¡Mierda lo siento, soy un pelotudo, que estúpido! Me olvide totalmente que tu brazo debe estar inflamado. Lo siento._  
_Mierda…_— dijo el, ahora sosteniendo su mano sutilmente. Kris alejo su mano de el bruscamente, pero lamentablemente ese acto le provoco un dolor inmenso, imposible de ocultar —_mm Perdon Kris…—c_ontinuo el ahora parándose enfrente de ella mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. El dolor hormigueaba hasta el pie de kris. Era raro.  
_—¡Solo olvídalo!_ — grito, mientras pestañeaba de dolor. Lo sentío arrodillarse frente a ella, pero no miro. No podía enfrentarlo.  
—Yo… um… déjame… déjame verlo. — dijo titubeante. La manera que lo dijo, sonaba como si lo dijera solo por que si, por que no sabia que mas hacer.  
_—¡No!_  
_—mi papá es un doctor._  
_—¡Pero vos no lo sos!_  
_—Pero se sobre contusiones... ¡si me hubieras dejado continuar!_ — estallo.  
—_Solo esta inflamado._  
_—Bueno puedo ayudar con eso también._  
_—No tienes que. ¡Ya estoy acostumbrada!_ — inmediatamente se arrepentío de lo que había dicho. Solamente estaba dándole respuestas. El no dijo nada.  
Robert se le quedo viendola por largo y silencioso momento, sus cejas se fruncieron y sus ojos verdes eran suaves, pero llenos de preguntas, que Kris lamentablemente no podia responder. "Probablemente el use esto contra mí algún día en las clases solo para torturarme." Penso inmendiatamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.  
—Por favor…— susurro y miro abajo a mis manos que estaban en su regazo. —Por favor… no… no le digas a nadie lo que viste.  
Si alguien sabe… yo… es solo que…  
—ehh — suspiro — No le diré a nadie si vos no queres que lo haga. - fruncio el seño nuevamente. -_ Tal vez sean un imbécil, pero… ahora yo... estoy sintiendo un poco de peso— _suspiro de vuelta.  
_—Y lo siento por eso… no deberías…_  
_—No estoy molesto por saber. No deberías disculparte._  
_—Pero estoy tan avergonzada. debes pensar…_  
—_¡A la mierda con lo que yo pienso nena!_ — dijo el, la tomo desprevenida y salto un poco. —_Perdón—_ murmuro pasando sus  
dedos a través de su mañanero cabello y sacudió su cabeza. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama.  
—_¿Por qué_? — pregunto Kris, bajito.  
_—¿Por qué que?_  
_—¿Por qué estas acá, todavía? ¿y por que estas actuando así? ¡No debería importarte!_  
_—¿Que onda loco?_ _¡Siguis repitiendo esa mierda! ¿Qué tipo de imbécil crees que soy? Acabo de ver una mierda horrible sucederte ¿en serio crees que soy tan desalmado? Estaba acá por estaba estúpidamente borracho y quería molestarte… si lo se, una "mierda" pero luego todas esas… cosas… pasaron… y ya no se mas_— Kris no estaba totalmente segura de que estaba hablando en serio, pero se dedico a observalo por unos minutos.

_—Esta arruinado_. — suspiro y lo miro confundida.  
—_¿Qué esta arruinado?_  
_—Esto…_—dijo el moviendo su mano al espacio que había entre ellos.  
—_No es como si pudiera ir por ahí y pretender que no se o que no vi lo que vi. No es como si pudiera seguir con mi vida y olvidar lo que se. La parte mas jodida es que no éramos… ni somos amigos… todavía… y yo se toda esta mierda sobre vos. _  
_Quiero decir…_— suspiro mientras luchaba por decir lo que quería decir —_ Quiero decir… um… uh… mierda. Ni siquiera se… es como cuando esto le pasa a un amigo tu como que sabes que hacer. Yo no…_  
—_No tienes que ser mi amigo solo por que viste lo que viste_ —murmuro entre solloros Kris —_Podes seguir con tu vida, y olvidar esto._ - suspiro. - _Mientras que no le cuentes a nadie, todo estará bien._  
—_¿Cómo esperas que lo haga? ¿Cómo espera que pueda dormir cuando se que el pedazo de puto ese esta atormentándote sin razón?_  
—_¡Solo detente! Como lo dijiste no somos amigos… no somos ni siquiera conocidos así que no tiene por que molestarte y no tiene por que hacer nada al respecto. No somos amigos y si nos quedamos de este modo, no tendrás que forzarte a ti mismo a hacer algo. No tienes que hacerlo. He vivido en esto toda mi vida. No tienes por que ser el héroe y no quiero tu lastima. Solo piensa en mí como una mala película de la vida real. Solo cambia el canal y sigue adelante—_ dijo y se quedo callado.

Kris se levanto de inmediato aun adolorida, se acerco a su escritorio y saco su crema, la cual calmaba y desinflamaba todos sus golpes. Era importada y ya le quedaba casi nada. Se la comenzo a pasar por el cuerpo, mientras su telefono sonaba.  
Rob lo atendio y corto de inmediato, por lo que pudo escuchar se tratabar de Kell, Kris no queria ver a nadie, cuanto tenia estos episodios con Taylor solia quedarse en su cuarto sola, no le gustaba que nadie la viera.  
—_Yo um… tengo que darme un baño… um deberías irte._ — dijo y el asintió.  
—_¿Queres que llame a Nikki?_ - Kris nego abrutmente con su cabeza. -_ Veo que solo yo lo se.-_ Se acerco a la puerta y tomo el picaporte_. ¿hablaremos despues?_ -— pregunto.  
_—Si_— dijo simplemente y el sacudió su cabeza.  
—_¿Puedes responderme solo una pregunta mas? ¿Por favor?_ — pregunto y no entendía su suplica. Pero no importaba ahora.  
—_Supongo._  
_—¿El… el te… el te pega muy seguido? ¿o te empuja y te habla de esa manera?_ — pregunto casi en un susurro. Evito sus ojos y miro hacia abajo, pero podía sentirlo viéndola esperando por la respuesta. Ella solo se limito a asentir, mientras intentaba  
subir las escaleras sin hacer esfuerzo. Él suspiro.  
—_Dejame ayudarte. -_ El se acerco, pero ella lo freno con una mano.- _Estoy bien, gracias.- ¿Cerras con llave por favor? - Tirala por abajo de la puerta despues_.- concluyo llorando, se sentia debil, y ya no tenia fuerzas de mantenerse fuerte frente a él.

El Suspiro de nuevo mientras sacudía su cabeza y Kris lo miro. Parecía enojado y no sabía que era lo que lo había encabronado, pero no iba dejarlo ahi con ella, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba dejarlo ir, le daba intriga su presencia.  
—_Creo que ya respondí tu pregunta. Ahora puedes…_  
—_Oh… um si. —_ dijo el. Se estiro y bostezo. Empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y miro alrededor del cuarto. —_ Tus cuadernos estan destrozados_.— dijo el y ella solo sacudio su cabeza.  
_—No importa, solo los pasare de nuevo. —_ el sonrió mirando hacia los cuadernos y al desastre que el hijo de puta ese habia echo, y entonces algo cruzo su rostro y la miro de nuevo.  
_—Um… ¿me puedes dar un pedazo de papel y um… uh… un lápiz?_  
Ella le señalo el escritorio. El se acerco y escribio en un taquito.  
_—Um bueno…_ —dijo el viendo hacia lo que había escrito y luego se lo paso a Kris. —_Bueno si las cosas se pone pesada… y … um_— no podía decirlo, pero quería hacerlo. _—Si, vos sabes… si necesitas ayuda con cualquier idiota solo… avísame. Y llegare por vos_— dijo el, abrió la puerta y salió afuera.  
—_¿Por qué?_  
_—¿Preguntas eso demasiado?_  
_—Y tu necesitas responder. —_ dijo y el sonrió.  
—_Es parte de nuestro trato. Tengo que mantener mi palabra._  
_—No tenemos un trato. No es tu culpa._  
_—Si recuerdo correctamente, dije si cualquiera quiere empezar a joderte hare que se jodan… solo me asegurare no ponerme tan jodido de ahora en adelante. Te guste o no te voy a cuidar. Y aunque, soy un idiota, yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra._ — dijo el y Kris solo asentío.

Kris tomo una ducha rapida, asegurandose de ponerse una campera para tapar las marcas de su cuerpo. Así nadie le preguntaba que le pasaba, se maquillo a la perfeccion tapando cada uno de los golpes que tenia en su rostro y cuello.  
Su telefono sono era su madre, charlarón menos de 5 minutos, solo se comunico con ella para preguntarle la direccion de un local de ropa de primera linea...  
Cuando habia terminado de ordenar su cuarto y de pasar todos sus cuadernos, sono la puerta, extrañada y con miedo se acerco y pregunto quien era, del otro lado una linda voz la hizo sonreir.  
_—Tengo revistas y te dale amiga abrime._ — dijo nikki del otro lado de la puerta. Kris abrio enseguida acomodandose bien la campera.  
—_¿Como te fue hoy?…_— dijo ella mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en el primer sillon, poniendo una bolsa en la mesa.  
- _Bien, falte a las ultimas clases, tenia que ponerme al dia con unos proyectos._  
- Nikki la miro con dudas, era dudoso que kris faltara a clases, siempre trataba de tener al dia sus notas. -_ me parece bien, cada tanto hay que aflojar._  
-_ ¿Como te fue con tu chico?_  
_- bien, dormi en su cuarto ayer. -_ Solto carcajadas, mientras miraba picaramente a su amiga. _- Y no es mi chico, ya sabes. _  
_- "tu corazon es de kell" -_ pronuncio Kris imitando la voz de su amiga, la cual estallo en carcajadas.  
_- Nunca mejor dicho._ - nikki sonrio. - _¿Terminaste con tus proyectos? Quiero salir hoy._  
_—¿Quieres tomar algo?_ - le consulto Kris, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.  
- un te, así me relajo un poco más- sonrio estirando sus pies arriba de la mesa.  
- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunto Kris, guardando sus cuadernos de la facultad en el cajon.  
- A bailar, ¿que te parece? - Kris fruncio el seño se debatia internamente en si deberia de ir, tenia que ver que se iba a poner, estaba muy adolorida todavia. - Dale Kris! es viernes amiga! - insito su amiga mientras sonreia.  
- _esta bien, vamos._ - Sonrio sin ganas. -_ Le avisaré a Kell._  
—_Uh huh. -_ indico su amiga mientras prendia un cigarrillo.  
—_Si vas a fumar acá, ya sabes Abrí la ventana para que no quede olor._ — Kris camino hacia la planta alta subiendo lentamente con dolor, mientras se ponia a calentar el agua en su pava electrica para un rico te.  
Agarro su celular y le mando un rapido mensaje a su amigo Kell.

**Para kell:**_ Hoy iremos a bailar con Nikk, esta insoportable. ¿me haces la segunda?_  
**De kell:** _conta conmigo. ¿puedo llevar a alguien?_  
**Para kell**:_ no preguntes obviedades hermanito._  
**De kell:**_ En dos horas vamos para tu cuarto._


	9. Chapter 9

Luego de salir del cuarto de Kris, sin dudas Rob necesitaba un trago bien fuerte, se encamino hacia el garage para salir de esa carcel, no sin antes depositar un billete en el bolsillo del guardia, no le dijo a nadie que saldria, solo necesitaba despejarse, y mantener su mente ocupada, sino mataria a todos los que el suponiera que son sospechosos.  
Estuvo dos horas, tal vez tres tomando sin parar, tal asi que los dueños del bar lo echaron, por los disturbios que estaba ocacionando.  
No le gusto la actitud con la que lo sacaron pero no le quedo otra que seguir su camino, ya no tenia ni fuerzas, ni reflejos para mantenerse en pie. Se sento en su auto, y saco debajo del asiento del acompañante una botella de vodka nueva sin abrir. Se recosto en el asiento y comenzo de apoco a desaserse de ella. Puso "the who" en el mp3 y comenzo a cantar de manera abrumadora.  
_-¿porque mierda estoy vivo?_ - golpeo el asiento de manera brusca.  
_- ¿porque porque porque? -_ una y otra vez, golpeando todo lo que tenia a su alrededor, termino de beber el ultimo trago y arrojo con brusquedad la botella al piso, partiendo en cientos de pedazos esta misma.  
El celular lo desconcentro, era jack, una, dos, tres, ocho llamadas perdidas. Ahora era Kell, a el si que no podia no responderle, estaria en problemas si no lo hacia.  
-¿que?- pregunto bajando el volumen del stereo  
- ¿donde mierda estas? - pregunto enojado  
-_ en el centro, voy en un rato-_  
- _si salis de las instalaciones yo me tengo que enterar_. - Rob no respondia, y esto enfurecia mas a Kell. - s_i me vuelvo a enterar por el guardia que saliste, te saco el auto pendejo._  
_- aja._ - fue lo unico que respondio rob.  
-_ ¿podes manejar?_  
-_ si_  
_- entonces nos vemos en tekila._  
_-¿que?_-indago con desgano- _no quiero ir a bailar._  
- _voy con Kris, con nikki, y con jack, dale veni._ - Al escuchar que iba Kris los intereses y respuestas de Rob cambiaron de parecer, pero no dejaria que nadie notará eso.  
_- ok. ¿a que hs?_  
_- a las 2, osea en media hora ¿necesitas ropa?_  
_- no, estoy bien. Los veo en la puerta._  
Sin mas corto la llamada, subio el volumen del stereo y se prendio un cigarro.

_- ¿Todo bien?_ - consulto Jack.  
-_ si, es solo que esta borracho el idiota._ - dijo Kell. Kris fruncio su boca en tono de tristesa, le dolia mucho ver a su amigo sufrir por su hermano, pero se suponia que eso debia sentirse tener hermanos.  
_- Tranquilos hoy vamos a disfrutar de la noche_. - Entre risas dijo Nikki mientras tomaba de la mano a Kris y la hacia bailar en su habitación, Kris sintio dolor y se alejo excusandose que deberia irse a cambiar, salio del baño con un vestido corto de plush colorado de mangas largas, con la esplada al descubierto. Se habia fajado las costillas a la altura de la cintura ya que tenia mucho dolor. El vestidio cubria esa zona, pero dejaba algunas pequeñas marcas en la espalda al descubierto.  
Mientras los chicos abajo hacian una pequeña previa y bebian algunos tragos, maquillo nuevamente las heridas de la cara, pero esta vez uso un maquillaje mas fuerte en los ojos, y luego se coloco crema en las cortadas de la espalda, para evitar el enrojecimiento de las mismas. Se coloco unos zapatos Azules, y agarro una pequeña cartera azul.  
_- Estoy lista._ - finalizo mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
_- Wowww! -_ enfatizo Jack._ - Estas hermosa! -_ Kris se ruborizo enseguida, y agradecio con la mirada mientras sonreia timidamente.  
_- Perfecta hermanita, un poco corto, pero te cuidaré_ - Bromeo Kell mientras la abrazaba de costado.  
_- Me encanta como queda ese color en tu piel!_ - Pronuncio Nikki con mucha emocion, estaba sumamente efusiva, asi se ponia cuando salian, le gustaba escaparse y sentir adrenalina.  
_- Gracias, ¿quien maneja?_ - pregunto Kris mientras se sentaba en el sillon junto a kell.  
_- Vamos ¿dos y dos? -_ consulto Jack  
- _Por mi no hay problema._ El que respondio fue kell, que inmediatamente miro a su amiga para ver que decia ella.  
-_ Me parece bien, yo la verdad que no quiero manejar, si podemos ir en sus autos genial._  
_- No hay drama Kris vamos con los nuestros. -_ esta vez el que respondio fue jack. Nikki asintia con la cabeza, ya estaba entonada, asi que mucha importancia en votar no tenia.  
- _¿arranquemos si?_ - fue lo unico que pregunto efusivamente.  
-_ Dale, ponete los zaptos y vamos. -_ dijo jack mientras se reia, de que Nikki estaba descalsa porque no podia mantenerse en pie sin caerse. Se coloco unos tacos rojos increiblemente altos, y se puso de pie de un tiron.  
Se repartieron en los autos, Kell iba con Kris, mientras que Jack iba con nikki, a pedido de esta, se ve que no queria hacer el ridiculo frente a kell. Aunque ellos dos, se conocian muy bien.  
-_ ¿Esta un poco ebria no? -_ cuestiono en el viaje Kell.  
_- Si, pero le da verguenza estar sola con vos, y hacer el ridiculo. _  
_- Entiendo, es muy linda, pero no estoy para estas cosas, ya sabes._  
_- Si, lo se. Por eso deberias de dejar de darle bola. Deja que ella venga a vos._  
_- Tenes razón._ - La miro con ternura_. - ¿Que te paso hoy?_  
_- uh..mmm. Nada ¿por? - Temia que su hermano le hubiera contado algo. Eso no se veia nada bien._  
_- Como faltaste a las clases. Pense que te sentias mal._  
Alivio fue lo primero que sintio al oir esas palabras. -_ Es solo que tuve que hacer tarea, y terminar unos proyectos. -_ Apreto con sus manos la botella de gancia que tenia en la mano, en tono nerviosismo. - _la semana que viene tengo finales, y pretendo aprobar. Ademas despues me llamo mama, y la verdad es que colgue._  
_- Voy a hacer que te creo, como siempre que desapareces así._ - Toco su pierna en tono de afecto. -_ Pero espero que no estes en nada turbio, o que nada te pase._  
Kris asintio con la cabeza, le dio un trago a la botella, y se la paso a Kell, ya faltaba poco para llegar, pero se detuvieron en una estación de servicio a cargar nafta, mientras Kell estaba abajo vio que tomo el telefono y entro furioso hacia el interior del auto.

Robert volvio a entrar al auto,se habia cruzado a un supermercado chino en busca de otra botella de vodka y se disponia a beberla mientras se colocaba en la pocision de siempre.  
_¿que onda con esta mina? No se supone que tiene que hacer reposo. ¿porque carajo va a ir a bailar? cada dia la entiendo menos._ - Golpeo el asiento. - _¿Que carajo me importa a mi?. Me enferma que sea tan callada. Alguien tiene que saber quien la atemoriza de esa manera. No se tiene que quedar callada_. - Solo se cuestionaba y solo se respondia.  
Luego de discutir con si mismo se dedico a mandarle un sms a unos amigos para avisarles que hoy estaria en el boliche, les pidio mercaderia para tener en su reserva, ya que no tenia mucha desde que habia entrado a "la carcel" como lo denominaba el, no los habia visto a sus amigos. Y hoy se habia predispuesto a pasarla excelente.

**De kell:** _¿Donde estas pelotudo?_  
**Para kell:**_ Por arrancar para allá_  
**De kell:**_ En 10 llegamos. _  
**Para kell:****_ ok_**  
**De kell****_: _**_Maneja con precaución._

Luego de arrojar su movil al asiento del acompañante Rob se puso el cinturon de seguridad, que pocas veces lo usaba y se dispuso a salir hacia el encuentro con los demás.  
Le costo llegar, cada tanto se le nublaba la vista, o reaccionaba abrutamente, pero estaba acostumbrado a manejar en esas condiciones, e incluso en peores.  
Los primeros en llegar fueron Nikki y Jack, los cuales esperaban apoyados en el capot del auto, entre risas, parecia que se habian echo grandes amigos. Despues llego Rob, el cual se percato de que Kris todavia no estaba entre ellos, y eso lo puso verdaderamente furioso. Antes de bajar se puso perfume y tomo una bocana de aire, bajo con cuidado para no marearse despues de haber bebido dos botellas sin rebajar de vodka.  
Saludo a su amigo con un apreton de manos, y a nikki solo con la mirada y un_ "hola"._ Se apoyo en la cola del auto de Jack, y prendio un cigarro.  
Al cabo de 5 minutos reloj, ya que Rob estaba observando la hora con especifica atención, llegaron al estacionamiento Kris, Kell, al verlos sonreir desde el interior del auto, se inundo de celos, y de bronca, no entiendia porque ella estaba ahi, cuando deberia de estar haciendo reposo.  
Kell ayudo a Kris a bajar del auto, al ver esto Rob rodeo los ojos, saludo a su hermano con una mirada, y se quiso acerca a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella lo esquivo sonriendole y saludandolo con la mano. Esto lo puso aun peor,_ "¿que mierda le pasa? ¿porque finje no conocerme?"_ pensaba para sus adentros.


	10. Chapter 10

Kell se acerco a Rob mientras todos se encaminaban hacia la entrada del boliche. - _Ojo como te portas, se que viene mike._ _Que nadie te vea._ - Golpeo su espalda.  
_- No te metas en mis cosas. -_ Le respondio con bronca, mientras apretaba sus dientes.  
-_ Hoy vinimos a pasarla bien, no quiero quilombos. -_ Le recordo su hermano mayor. - _Cuidate, y no te separes de mi._  
_- No tengo 6 años kell, calmate un poco loco._ - Le enseño el dedo a su hermano y se adelanto al lado de jack.  
Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, Kristen se acerco a uno de los guardias, este la saludo con afecto y les abrio el acceso, pero Robert que estaba colgado se quedo atras, y no paso cuando todos pasarón.  
_- Eh dejame pasar, estoy con ellos. -_ pidio rob mientras prendia un cigarrillo, en tono canchero.  
-_ Si claro, mira si vos vas a estar con la hija de Stewart. -_ pronuncio con tono de burla el de seguridad.  
_- Loco te estoy diciendo que estoy con ellos._ - Rob ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor.  
-_ Y yo, loco -_ enfatizando en esa frase. -_ te estoy diciendo que no pasas papa._ - Se cruzo de brazos y lo pechio. Rob no se quedo atras, arrojo su cigarro a la calle, y le hizo frente. _- ¿Ah si? ¿Te como crudo papa, queres ver_? - Provoco Rob, el guardia lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para quitarlo del camino, pero en ese interin Rob vio una pequeña mano blanca encima de la mano del tipo, cuando vio a quien pertenecia se quedo duro. -_ Viene conmigo Alan, tranquilo_s. - Fue lo que Kris pronuncio al guardia, El cual sin esperar solto a Rob como si tuviera miedo de él. Kris sonrio con ternura, y le tendio la mano a Rob para que este se la agarre, lo cual no hizo paso delante de ella. - _Gracias alan, es un poco terco, pero es buena persona, no traera problemas._ - Aseguro, mientras le sonreia.  
-_ Cuidate, y si te trae problemas, yo estoy ahi en dos segundos Kris._ - Concluyo el, mientras sonreia.  
- _Gracias. -_ Le dedico una sonrisa y se despidio Kris.  
_"¿Que onda esta mina? ¿Se acostará con el? ¿Porque la conocen?"_ - Pensaba Rob mientras la veia saludar amablemente a ese tal "alan".  
Kris se acerco a donde estaba Rob, pero su sonrisa se fue disminuyendo en el camino, cuando llego hacia el, fruncio la boca en tono de verguenza, bajo sus ojos, y luego los elevo para mirarlo. -_ Disculpa lo de recien, yo no queria traerte problemas._ - Se disculpo mientras Rob la mira incredulo.  
- _No pasa nada._ - Concluyo sin animos.  
-_ Veni._ - Indico Kris, mientras se movia en el tumulto de la gente, Rob se percato de que todos la miraba, asi que tomo su mano, para ayuntar a todos los que quisieran acercarsele. Kris miro ese gesto y el se acerco a su oido y le dijo -_ "hay mucha gente, no quiero perderte"_. Kris solo asintio y lo guio hacia las escaleras, le sonrio al guardia que estaba en el ultimo escalon, y comenzaron a subir, Rob notaba la mirada de dolor que tenia ella cada vez que pisaba un escalón. Apreto su mano y le dirigio una mirada como consultandole si se encontraba bien, ella solo asintio con la cabeza, y agacho su mirada.  
Un guardia los volvio a detener en el final de la escalera, y Kris tras darle una simple sonrisa siguio de largo junto con Rob que miraba incredulo como todos le lamia el trasero, segun el, a ella. Al pasar Kris le solto la mano y se encamino con mas rapidez hacia la mesa, Rob miraba a su alrededor estaba en la zona vip, pero cuando vio en donde estaban sus amigos si que se asombro, estaban en el vip mas grande, donde acostumbraban a ir los famosos, subieron otra pequeña escalera y Kris lo volvio a tomar del brazo para que el guardia viera que venia con ella, finalmente les dio el paso y llegarón a la mesa de sus amigos, Kris se sento al lado de Kell, y este le sonrio, seguramente le estaria agradeciendo el favor, miro a Rob con ironia y levanto una ceja, su hermano le enseño el dedo y se sento junto a Jack comenzaria a beber sin parar, ese era su plan para hoy.  
Kris llamo a la camarera, y le pidio dos champgnes más, entre otras cosas. Cuando llego Rob se extraño de que no pagarán nada de lo servido, quizas luego pagan todo se respondio internamente.  
- _¿Que onda esta mina? -_ pregunto a Jack mientras se asomaban en la baranda.  
- _¿De quien hablas hermano? _  
_- De kristen boludo, ¿que es famosa o algo?_  
_- Su viejo es el politico más famoso del pais, a expcion del precidente, aunque a veces tiene más poder que él_. - Rob se quedo atonito.  
_- Con razón todos le chupan el culo._ - Jack miro con disguto a su amigo.-_ ¿que?_  
-_ No hables así de ella, es re copada la mina, y tu hermano la quiere como una hermana, así que no te metas en quilombos._  
-_ para boludo, como si yo la fuera a querer por la guita o algo._  
_- Y , de vos nada me extraña, con su amor te ganas la libertad absoluta._  
Esto le rodo a Rob por la cabeza y expuso su maxima sonrisa. -_ ja, que genio_.- Jack miro nuevamente con tono de desaprobación.- _¿Podes dejar de mirarme asi pelotudo?._  
_- Espero que no quieras enganchartela por eso._  
Rob le sonrio a su amigo y se fue hacia la mesa a servir mas en su vaso. Se sento en el sillon tranquilo observando a Kris. Ella estaba sentada al borde del sillon que tenia de costado a él, estaba bebiendo ¿agua?. Se la notaba triste y cansada, de repetente su amiga la saco del trance y la alzo para bailar. Kris hacia lo posible para bailar, pero todo le dolia. Volvio a la mesa y urgo en su cartera, saco de allí un calmante. Y se lo tomo mientras bebia el agua. Se percato de que Rob la estaba mirando y se ruborizo de inmediato, el saco su vista de ella.  
Kris paveaba con Kell le daban celos a nikki quien los miraba mal, y enfada, se reian a carcajadas, pero de repente alguien toco el brazo de Kris. -_ ¿Puedo hablar con vos? -_ Era robert, Kell miro con bronca a su hermano, y luego a Kris que ella asintio con cabeza mirando a Kell. Este ultimo los dejo solos. - ¿_Hay unos amigos abajo podrian subir?_. - Kris miro obvia, sabia que el le preguntaria algo así, asintio con la cabeza y comenzo a caminar hacia abajo. El la siguio y cuando estaban al pie de la escalera la tomo por la mano. -_ Estan esperando ahí abajo para que no tengamos que buscarlos._ - Kris solo asintio con la mirada, y le sonrio al guardia, Rob los vio y bajo los escalones que los separaban, Kris los miraba desde arriba, y cuando quisieron pasar El guardia miro hacia arriba y gris asintio con la cabeza, los amigos de rob eran 5 todos la saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual puso furioso a Rob. Kris los dejo en la mesa y se dirigio al baño, se retoco el maquillaje, y justo llegaba nikki con un chico el cual no conocia. - amigaaaaaaa! el es bruno. - Señalo al chico. Kris sonrio mientras se iba del baño. -_ Se cuidan._ - Pronuncio entre risas.  
Cuando salio la arrinconarón contra la pred._ -gracias._ - pausa. -_ por lo de recien_. - Kris le sonrio con verguenza. - _Denada Robert._  
Quiso moverse para salir de ahí, y el le acaricio la mejilla. -_ ¿Porque finjis estar bien?._ Kris se puso seria, agacho su cabeza y salio de su agarre.  
No volvio a verlo durante toda la noche, mejor dicho no volvieron a hablar durante toda la noche, pero si lo vio droganse en la mesa, tomando cocaina, y fumando.  
Estaba muy adolorida y se sentia mal, así que prefirio que aca terminaba su noche. - _Kell, ¿Me voy sabes?_  
_- Te llevo, vamonos._ - Afiermo de inmediato él.  
_- no, me tomo un remis,_ -se apresuro a decir ella, mientras agarraba su cartera._ - Ahora les pido en recepcion que me manden uno, no te preocupes._ - Agarro su tapado que estaba justo al lado de Robert, esta estaba en ese interin consumiendo cocaina, ella lo miro con asco y continuo agarrando su prenda. -_ estas con tu gente disfruta hermano_. - Le sonrio dulcemente. -_ De verdad._  
_- Pero Kris,no te voy a dejar ir sola._ - Kell se puso serio enfrente de ella.  
-_ Necesito que lleves a niki a casa, por favor._ - Pidio con suplica. _- Yo voy a estar bien._ - Lo abrazo. -_ Cuidala por favor._ - pidio.  
- _Esta bién, no se porque acepto pero dale._ - Sonrio. -_ Cuando llegas mandame un texto._ - Pidio con voz amenazante, para luego enmarcar una sonrisa. -_ Si o si preciosa._  
Kris asintio con la cabeza mientras se encaminaba a la barra. -_ Luca me voy, mis amigos se quedan, les pido que les den lo que quieran, yo me encargo de todo ¿si? -_ pidio con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-_ Kris despreocupate, que todo lo que quieran lo tendrán, nos vemos preciosa. -_ Se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla.  
Kris salio del boliche y se puso su tapado encima, y comenzo a caminar hasta que algun taxi apareciera por ahí, los remises tenian demora de una hora, y necesitaba cuanto antes sentarse en su cama.  
Camino 5 cuadras hasta la avenida pero no aparecia ningun taxi, comenzaba a pensar que tendria que haberse quedado a esperar al remis en el boliche. De repetente un auto paro delante de ella, justo en la esquina, de manera abrupta. Asustandola completamente.


	11. Chapter 11

Salio un chico del auto plateado sin apagar el moto, se acerco a la puerta del acompañante y la abrio. - _Subi_. - Fue lo unico que él dijo. Mientras sostenia la puerta.  
Kris lo miro desconsertada. _- ¿Que haces acá?. _- Pregunto parada todavia en el mismo lugar.  
-_ Dale, no voy a dejar que te vayas sola, subi por favor._

Flashblack:  
_¿Que onda con la mina? -_ Pregunto su amigoa Rob, mientras veian a Kris bailar con los demás.  
-_ Nada, es amiga de ellos, y en especial de mi hermano, es la hija de un ñoqui_. - Anuncio rob mientras se arrimaba a la mesa para consumir otra linea._ - Uno bastante importante parece. _  
_- Mira vos, lindo culito_. - Dijo Mike  
- _Si, va a ser mio._ - Aseguro miller relamiendose, mientras la miraba. Rob miro con cara de pocos amigos. -_ ¿que pasa rob?_  
_- Cerra el culo. -_ Escupio Rob mientras lo miraba con furia. - _No la toquen._  
_- Ahh, la queres para vos ¿no?._ - Pregunto mike mirando a kris.  
- _Na, no creo seguro se la quiere mover, y enamorar para tener privilegios con el viejo._ - Dijo entre risas tayler.  
-_ Na,no se anima, es un cagón._ - provoco mike.  
-_ ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo?_ - Indago robert entre risas, chocando las manos con tayler.  
-_ 4 meses._  
_- Perfecto._ - Chasqueo su lengua, y sonrio de costado. -_ Es pan comido._  
fin del flashblack.

- Kris volvio a cuestionarlo. - _¿Como sabias que me fui?_  
-_ Te mire toda la noche, se que te ibas, y se el porque, así que dale subite ya, que no aguanto mucho tiempo._  
- _¿Que no aguantas? -_ Cuestiono.  
- _Deja de hacerme preguntas pendeja, subite._ - Grito exaltado.  
-_ Okey, yo manejo entonces. -_ Respondio mientras le ponia su cartera en la mano y giraba para entrar del lado del conductor.  
-_¿Que?_  
- Rob se metio adentro del auto con bronca. - _La puta madre!_ - grito, estaba pisando todos los vidrios que antes habia roto el mismo.  
- Kris se rio ante esa escena. Y se dedico a arrancar. -_ Me gusta como anda, yo queria uno de estos, pero mi papa me regalo otro._  
_- Dudo que sepas manejar, te dejo solo porque me siento mal._  
_- Claro._  
_- Nadie toca mi auto nena._  
_- Veo que esa regla conmigo no va_.- Concluyo entre risas Kris. Tocando el stereo. - _A ver que hay para escuchar. _  
_- Uff, no lo toques por favor. Dedicate a manejar._ - Bufo Rob con rabia, mientras veia como ella se adueñaba del auto.  
- _No voy a romper nada eh. Creo que manejo desde antes que vos._ - Robert rio exageradamente ante su respuesta. -_ Porque corras picadas no sos mejor conductor. -_ Le señalo ella con una sonrisa, sin quitar la vista del camino.  
Finalmente puso a the killers, Rob sonrio por la eleccion y luego seguio atento al viaje.  
Kris Miro por el retrovisor y vio que hace ya diez cuadras un auto los seguia. -_ ¿Los conoces? -_ indago curiosa.  
-_ ¿A quien? -_ pregunto, mientras se daba vuelta. - _UFF MIERDA!. -_ estallo. - _Te dije que tenia que manejar yo_. - Buscaba algo en la guantera, hasta que se giro y abrio el compartimiento que tenia entre los dos asientos delanteros, saco un arma y se la coloco en el pantalón, Kris miro con miedo ese acto- Tirate a un costado, y por nada del mundo salgas del auto.  
- Kris asintio con la cabeza, y comenzo a orillarse.  
-_ Por favor por nada salgas_. - Suplico saliendo del auto. - _Perdoname por eso._ - Balbuseo mientras cerraba la puerta.  
Kris se quedo dura en el asiento, mirando hacia atras por el espejo, el otro auto tambien se estaciono pero del lado de enfrente, ella seguia con el motor en marcha, por cualquier duda, Del otro auto se bajaron 3 personas, el conductor al igual que ella seguian ahi adentro.  
- _Rob!_ - sonrio uno. -_ Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Que raro que no estes manejando, ¿estas drogado acaso?_ - Todos se rieron ante ese comentario.  
- _Estoy ocupado. ¿Que pasa? -_ respondio este con bronca, casi sin mover la mandibula.  
- _Recordarte que te estamos esperando. _  
_- Yo ya te dije que yo no los entregue._ - Respondio Rob con bronca. Mientras se acercaba a uno de ellos.  
- _Yo creo que si pendejo._ - Le retruco mientras chocaban sus frentes. -_ Baja a la mina del auto. -_ Le ordeno a uno de sus compañeros.  
_NO_- grito Rob. - Los demas sonrieron y se acercarón al auto.

Kris veia todo por el espejo,no sabia si llamar a Kell, o si quedarse quieta, empezo a buscar su cartera, pero no la encontraba, Rob la habia tirado en el asiento trasero, no queria moverse mucho para no levantar sospechas. Pero estaba sumamente asustada, y adolorida. De pronto vio a uno asercase hacia el auto, se paralizo completamente.  
-_ LA TOCAS Y TE LLENO DE DISPAROS._ - Exalto Rob sacando el arma de su bolsillo. Los demás tambien lo hicieron, se acerco rapido a la puerta del piloto y se puso enfrente a ella. - _Vayanse, no les conviene._  
_- Tu novia no va a sufrir, es un pequeño dolor y a los segundos se calma, no pasa nada. _  
_- Estoy muy loco, de verdad andate Laurent!_ - Afirmo Rob apuntandole a este. -_ No compliques las cosas._  
_- Esta bien, nos vamos a volver a ver no quedan duda._ - Sonrio con ironia. -_ Pero no te vamos a cagar la noche._  
_- Vamos_ - ordeno a los otros dos. Estos retrocedieron y escupieron en el asfalto, subiendose al auto. Rob se mantuvo alerta, y cuando estos arrancarón arando, abrio la puerta del piloto y se arrodillo a su altura.  
- _¿Estas bien? Perdoname._ - Declaro mientras se tocaba el pelo con el arma aun en la mano. Kris siguio la mirada del arma aterrada. Rob se dio cuenta. -_ Uf, disculpa._ - Guardandola. -_ Subi del otro lado, yo manejo._ - Kris asintio con la mirada, y cuando salio del coche Rob vio que tenia el vestido corrio y se le veia la faja esta misma estaba manchada con sangre. La tomo del brazo y la freno. -_ Estas sangrado. -_ Obvservo irritado. _- Subi dale así te curo eso._  
-_ No pasa nada, puedo aguantar._ - Kris subio rapido del lado del copiloto. Y rob se subio al auto cerrando de manera brusca la puerta. -_ Ponete el cinturon._ -. Ordeno él. Para luego salir arando.  
- _Anda despacio._ - Pidio Kris, viendo que su piloto estaba bajo efectos de drogas. -_ Baja la velocidad._ - Una y otra vez ordenaba lo mismo, Rob iba concentrado.  
-_ Deja de decirme lo mismo_. - Grito enfurecido. -_ Vivo drogado, se lo que es manejar así._  
Kris solo le dijo una palabra. - _PELOTUDO.-_ Y luego de eso viajaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba la musica.  
Cuando llegarón al complejo Kris se bajo corriendo del auto, de tan rapido que queria irse, casi se tropieza, pero ahi estaba el agarrandola antes de que tengas más marcas en su cuerpo._ - Vamos que te voy a curar._ - Ordeno, mientras la tomaba por la cintura. - El silencio en el ascensor fue incomodo, hasta que llegarón a su cuarto.  
- _Kris dejame verte eso por favor_. - Fue lo primero que dijo Rob mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.  
-_ Rob es mejor que te vayas._ - Hizo una pausa y continuio mientras dejaba su tapado en el placard. -_ A seguir drogandote._  
Esas palabras le dolieron, kris lo noto en sus ojos. -_ Mira puedo estar un poco mal, pero soy el unico que sabe lo que te paso, y te voy a ayudar._ - Suspiro. -_ Te lo debo. _  
_- no me debes nada, no le voy a contar a Kell lo de recien._ - Rob se estaba poniendo furioso por dentro pero no le convenia en absoluto hacerlo._ "controlate con ella"_ se susurraba una y otra vez en su interior.  
- _Cambiate que te espero y te curo eso._  
Kris subio las escaleras con dolor, quejandose, mientras Rob tomaba un sorbo de vodka que estaba sobre la mesa.  
Cuando estaba lista Kris bajo, se habia puesto un short y una remera que no tapaba su panza, eso usaba ella para dormir. Lo vio y se enfurecio. - _¿Podes irte a tu cuarto a escabiar nene?_  
- _Estaba probando nada más._ - Se dio vuelta a mirarla, y se quedo mirando sus brazos. Luego de unos minutos volvio a la normalidad. - _Sentate en la cama._ - Le ordeno mientras se acercaba a ella con unas vendas para limpiar la herida.  
Kris se sento y el se arrodillo al costado de la cama.-_ Permiso._ - dijo mientras levantaba con una mano la remera de Kris. Paso un dedo por la herida para corroborar el grosor y la profundidad de esta, de inmediato la piel de Kris se herizo, y a el le dio una descarga de electricidad hasta el ultimo musculo de su cuerpo. Fruncio la boca y el seño al ver que el corte era profundo y sangraba una gran cantidad. -_ Si te duele avisame._ - Kris solo asintio.  
Al cabo de 15 minutos la herida estaba totalmente curada, y ella estaba descansando en su cama.


	12. Chapter 12

Rob, se acosto en el sillon, investigando desde lo que su vision le permitia lo que era el cuarto de Kristen. Tomo su celular y le mando un texto a su hermano anunciando de que ella ya estaba en el complejo.  
A lo que kell respondio con interrogantes, los cuales no volvio a responder. No tenia ganas ni animos para armar una nueva pelea con su hermano. Dio un vistaso por ultima vez a Kristen y salio a su habitación, se dio un baño, y se coloco en la cama no sin antes tomarse una pastilla para consiliar el sueño, ya tan acostumbradas a su estomago luego de una noche de excesos.

Pov Robert.  
_Necesitaba aclarar mi mente, todo me esta pasando de nuevo rapido, caer preso, perder la carrera, caer en el internado, conocer a Kristen, que mi hermano este acá, acercarme a ella por conveniencia, acercarme a ella porque se que sufre de abuso. No entiendo que pasa por mi mente, ni por mi cabeza, solo seguire mi plan, no tengo que involucrarme con ella. No lo tengo que hacer, y en cuatro meses todo saldra mejor que lo planeado kell, jack y yo estaremos afuera, viviendo la vida que siempre tuvimos._  
_Y ahora este incidente de recien, lo que me faltaba, me vino al hilo para que ella se vea protejida por mi, pero no puede ser que tenga un problema mas con esta gente, yo no los delate, y no me creen, me metieron una trampa, y estoy absolutamente seguro de que fue james, pero no tengo manera de comprobarlo. _  
_Y lo otro que no me deja tranquilo es que me vivo peleando con kellen, me tiene hasta las pelotas esta situacion por eso quiero que lo primero que pase sea que estemos los dos en libertad, eso hara que la relacion entre el y yo se afianze aun más._

Kell llego con jack y nikki, la cual dejaron en su cuarto con un tanto de dificultad a las 9am. Casi que los engancha uno de los preseptores de turno, pero safaron como solian hacer, kell se acosto directamente, mientras que jack se dio un baño para sacar la ebriedad que tenia ensima. Se acosto en su cama y le envio un sms a Ash, la hermana menor de kell y rob.  
**Para ash:** _Otra noche que nadie llena tu lugar. Espero con ansias el día que vuelvas._  
El mismo no fue respondido, eso solia pasarle, quizas ella tenia otro, o quizas desde su ultima charla en la que discutieron ella no tenia ganas de hablar con él.

Kris se desperto de madrugada, se sentia cansada, decidio que lo mejor era darse un baño, y ponerse a estudiar, en la semana tenia varios examenes que dar. Y si podia aprovechar para salir con sus amigos y estudiar de noche, o en este caso de madrugada.  
No podia bañarse con la ducha, ya que el agua golpeando su piel la heria, asi que coloco la bañera hasta la mitad y se metio en ella. Estuvo 30 minutos reloj pensando en todo lo que habia pasado durante la semana, mayormente en que estaria metido Robert, tenia dudas, y se preocupaba por el, casi lo matan, a ella tambien, pero en su mente estaban Robert y Kell,_ ¿sabria Kell lo que su hermano hacia? ¿En que estaría metido Robert?_ una y otra vez se preguntaba lo mismo, y al salir se coloco una bata, y se sento en el escritorio con la cabeza envuelta en la toalla. Y comenzo con sus tareas, y a estudiar para la semana. La mañana llego, erán las 9am del sabado, como no habia clases, hoy habia pensado pedir un permiso a sus padres para salir del complejo e ir de compras con Nikki y Kell, despues podrian cenar, y salir juntos. A despejarse. Lo que más pudiera estar lejos de Taylor, era lo mejor para ella.  
Quizas irian a alguna picada si es que esta semana abria y sino terminarian en algun boliche.

Aprovecho que su amiga todavia no se levantaba para irse a la pileta a nadar un poco, pero antes se puso a tomar sol.  
—_Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en ponerte en horizontal_ —dijo una voz de repente, mientras la recorría con la mirada hasta el ombligo—._ Aunque en realidad no soy de esos a los que les va la postura del misionero._  
Era Taylor, Kris se tenso inmediatamente, pero no se movio de la reposera por miedo, pudo visualizar a la distancia que habia gente en la pileta, entonces no le haria daño, por lo que se permitio responderle.  
—_¿Lo dices porque para eso sería necesario que una mujer real, de carne y hueso, y no una imaginaria o de las que se inflan, quisiera acostarse contigo?_  
Se echó a reír, como si hubiese dicho algo graciosísimo.  
—_No, el suministro de chicas nunca supone un problema. Si son ellas las que llaman a mi puerta, ¿por qué voy a molestarme en hacer yo todo el trabajo?_  
—_Eres un idiota_ —le espeto, y volvío a empujarlo. Con más fuerza, tanta que le dio un palmetazo en el pecho, pero fue como si lo hubiera acariciado una ráfaga de viento.  
_-Puede que no sea de los que estudian en la playa_ —añadió, mirando de reojo el libro que tenía abierto—,_ pero soy lo bastante listo para saber que las chicas como tú deberían mantenerse alejadas de los tipos como Robert Pattinson. Así que mantente alejada. Porque se puede armar un lindo problema._  
_—ANDATE DE ACÁ —_suplico Kris, despidiéndolo con la mano—._ No voy a seguir desperdiciando los últimos y valiosos minutos de una preciosa mañana con vos, si no te vas grito, y acá hay mucha gente que que que que me puede ayudar._ - balbuseo.  
-_ Ojito como me tratas preciosa._ - Le señalo cercade su cuello, y dejo un casto y asqueroso beso en él. Kris se tenso y comenzo a respirar de manera agitada.  
- _¿pasa algo acá? -_ Kellen habia venido a salvarla. InmediatamenteTaylor se puso erguido y se fue hacia el sector contrario. Kris abrazo a Kell y le dedico una tierna pero sumisa sonrisa.  
- _Gracias hermano. -_ Kell la miro con un dejo de tristesa y curiosidad.  
- _¿Te estaba molestando Kris?_ - pregunto con preocupación mientras se sentaba en su misma reposera.  
_- uhmm. -_ Balbuseo Kris, -_ No, no, solo lo normal. No pasa nada. -_ Sonrio finalmente.  
-_ Lo que sea, que te haga lo hago desaparecer, vos lo sabes amor._ - Tranquilo pronuncio Kell. - _Te vine a buscar para ir a almorzar, ya son las once, así que hasta que te prepares va a ser la hora_. - Sonrio mientras se paraba y le tendia la mano a su amiga.  
Nikki ya estaba en la habitación de Kris cuando esta ingreso adentro, se sorprendio de ver tambien a jack en ella.  
- _Gorda espero que no te moleste que estemos acá, es que necesitabamos esta tv._ - Concluyo su amiga sin apartar la vista del televisor. Kris sonrio y subio la escaleras, se dio un baño rapido evitando que el agua rozara sus partes mas adoloridas y se cambio y maquillo dentro del baño para que nadie vea sus golpes.  
Cuando salio tenia una pollera de cuero negra tiro alto, una remera holgada blanca con algunas inscripciones, y un saquito color borgoña, que hacia juego con sus zapatos.  
Al bajar se le herizo la piel del solo hecho de ver quien los acompañaria a su sabado de almuerzo fuera del complejo...


	13. Chapter 13

_- Ya estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos?_ - pregunto con dudas Kris. Dudaba de quien fuera a responder esa pregunta.  
-_ ¿Puedo ir? ¿van a las picadas a la noche no?_ - Miro a su hermano. -_ Necesito ir Kell, por favor. -_ Suplico Rob.  
Todos miraron a kell, y este bajo la cabeza, evidentemente no sabia que responder. Así que Jack se levanto del sillon dejando el juego de lado, y se puso frente a su amigo. - _Rob si no vas a correr vamos._ - Pronuncio con sinceridad mientras miraba a kell con una sonrisa a punto de salir.  
-_ Dale jack, ¿le vas a creer? es un estupido pendejo._ - Pronuncio con bronca kell.  
-_ No voy a correr, pero necesito ir con mi coche nada más. -_ Concluyo Rob, mirando a su hermano. - _Dale boludo!._  
_- Yo voy a pasar a buscar a mike, así que no cuenten conmigo. Vayan en dos autos._ - finalizo jack, mientras salian de la habitación de Kris.  
- _Esta bien._ - Finalizo con desgano kell. -_ Trata de no meterte en quilombos hoy, estamos con las chicas, no es como la otra vez._  
-_ Falta para la noche, así que adisfrutar del hermoso dia amigos. -_ Grito nikki mientras caminaba y abrazaba a kell por la espalda. Eso ayudo a cortar un poco el mal clima que se habia generado, Kris sinceramente no queria ver a Rob, le intimidaba tenerlo cerca, además el sabia su secreto, o al menos una parte de el, y eso no era bueno para ella. Pero no le quedaba otra, se ve que el ya era parte de su grupo, y se ponia contenta por su hermano, que tenia a su familia junto a él. Solo le faltaba Ash, que segun lo que sabia de ella era absolutamente encantadora, estaba ansiosa de poder conocerla algun dia.  
Cuando llegarón al estacionamiento Jack se metio inmediatamente en su auto y salio en busca de su amigo con la promesa de encontrarse mas tarde en el resto para almorzar, Nikki se estaba por meter en el auto de Kell, cuando Kris que se encaminaba a su auto pregunto. -_ ¿Quien viene conmigo?_ - mientras buscaba la llave.  
-_ Veni conmigo._ - Ordeno Rob, sin dejar que su hermano responda. - _Yo la cuido Kell._ - Pronuncio con los labios apretados.  
-_ Cuidala pendejo_. - Ordeno kell, mientras se metian en el auto. -_ Kris aca hay lugar si queres._ Ella asintio con la cabeza, y pronuncio. -_ Puedo sobrevivir a tu hermano, disfruten el viaje._ - Con dulzura mientras se adentraba en el volvo c30, ya conocido por ella.  
- _Pone en el gps la direccion por favor. -_ Pidio Rob mientras se metia en el auto, y dejaba su campera en el asiento de atrás. Kris hizo lo que el le pidio mientras dejaba su cartera en el asiento de atras, y se colocaba el cinturon.  
- _¿Así que ese es tu auto?_ - Pregunto mientras arrancaban. _- Es mi sueño..._ - Agrego con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.  
-_ PARA!_ - ordeno Kris. El la miro con preocupación.  
-_ ¿Que te paso? -_ Pregunto frenando antes de pasar la barrera del campus. -_ ¿Necesitas algo?_  
_- ¿Queres ir en mi auto? -_ Consulto ella de manera tierna. N sabia lo que hacia realmente, pero esa voz en la que el dijo que era su sueño la hizo ponerse sensible. Y si ella podia cumplirselo, se lo debia el estaba guardando su secreto por muy poco que le gustará.  
Rob se quedo quieto y mudo. Giro su cuerpo y la miro a los ojos, cosa que a Kris eso la incomodo. - _¿Est estas... estas... estas hablando posta?_ - Era la primera vez que ella lo veia semi ruborizado o con un dejo de brillos en sus ojos, se lo veia como a un nene de 5 años al que conocia a su heroe de disney.  
- Si obvio, confio en que lo vas a cuidar. - Sin decir más se bajo del auto no sin antes dejarle arriba del tablero la llaves de su auto. Rob en dos segundos se bajo del coche ya estacionado y se acercaba a Kris. La tomo por sorpresa la abrazo efusivamente. - Gracias por esto. - hizo una pausa y solto el abrazo. -_ No sabes lo que significan los autos para mi. Y gracias a mi actitud y comportamiento nunca pude tener uno de estos._ - Finalizo señalando el hermoso y flameante porsche 911 turbo negro que tenia enfrente.  
-_ Es turbo._ - Pronuncio con enfasis. -_ Esto es una nave Kris- S_onrio tocando con cuidado la chapa del mismo. - _Es un fuego, lo habia visto, pero no sabia que era tuyo, me dejaste totalmente anodadado._  
- _Vamos que vamos a llegar tarde. -_ Respondio ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Esta vez el viaje fue con musica y risas, Rob no paraba de hablar del auto, a Kris no le molestaba es mas podia retrucarle y hablarle ya que a ella le gustaban, por eso tenia uno de ese estilo. No era tan afisionada como Rob pero algo sabia para defenderse muy bien.  
Estaban a diez cuadras para llegar segun indicaba el gps, pero una llamada genero un cambio de planes para Kris.  
Rob bajo la musica de inmediato así ella podia responder sin ruidos.  
-_ Papa -_ Respondio confundida. -_ ¿paso algo malo?_ - pregunto con preocupación. No estaba acostumbrada a sus llamados, y menos los fines de semana.  
_- No linda, solo que si estas afuera del campus pases por casa a buscar tu cheque, no lo pude depositar y supongo que necesitas plata._ - Kris no se sorprendio de lo que escuchaba, solo que se le alivio el pecho al saber que sus padres estaban bien, al fin y al cabo aunque no los viera seguido eran su familia.  
- _Emm._ - Balbuseo. - _¿tiene que ser hoy pa?_ - Pregunto sin ganas.  
- _en lo posible si, así ya que estoy te doy un saludo, hasta las 14hs estoy en casa, despues me voy a una reunion._ -_ Reunion los sabados_ pensaba Kris... Que raro. -_ Trata de venir por favor Kris._  
-_ Esta bien pa, en media hora estoy por casa._ - concluyo ella al fin y al cabo serian 5 minutos nada más.  
_- Gracias, nos vemos._ - fueron las palabras que pronuncio el para dar por finalizada la llamada.  
Rob la miro esperando que ella comenzara a hablar, pero como no lo hizo. -_ ¿Pasa algo malo Kris?._  
Ella dudo en responderle. _- Mi papa necesita darme algo ahora mismo._  
Rob se estaciono y eso llamo la atencion de Kris. _- ¿Donde es? Vamos, así despues almorzamos._ - Concluyo con una sonrisa de costado.  
-_ ¿No te jode_? - pregunto ella con verguenza.  
-_ Arriba de este auto nada me molesta._ - Concluyo sonriendo. -_ Dale decime._  
Kris lo guio, mientras que ella le enviaba un mensaje a Kell informandole lo sucedido. Kell como no estaba seguro de que fuera cierto la llamo.

_Kell_ - pronuncio Kris. - _¿Te llego mi mensaje?_  
_Si hermanita._ - Pronuncio rapidamente. -_ ¿Es eso o mi hermano te metio en un lio?_  
Kris se rio ante tal comentario, realmente habia estado con el media hora y nada habia pasado un milagro._ - No, es que ya sabes como es papa, me quiere dar un cheque, y hasta las 14hs esta en casa. -_ Le conto sincera.  
- _Te entiendo, vayan con cuidado, solo queria saber que estabas bien_. - Anuncio su amigo.  
- _Disfruten del clima, en una hora nos vemos._ - Finalizo la llamada Kris.

Rob se reia de la conversación. -_ ¿Te pregunto si te habia metido en bardos ya? _Kris asintio entre risas con la cabeza. _- Creo que confia mucho en vos. _  
_- Es un idiota, yo te voy a cuidar, ya lo sabe. -_ Pronuncio ya sin una sonrisa en su rostro. Se lo notaba enojado.  
-_ solo se preocupa por vos._ - Pronuncio Kris tratando de calmar la aguas.  
-_ Se que soy jodido, pero no soy pelotudo, y no expongo a la gente aproposito. -_ Solto sin verguenza. Kris solo lo miraba. _- Es ahi, la reja negra._ - Señalo con un dedo. _- Esperame que ya vuelvo. -_ Rob estaciono enfrente a la casa, y se percato de la presencia de 5 hombres, los cuales suponian que eran custodios. Estos mismos apenas vieron a Kris la resguardarón hasta que ella ingreso a la casa.  
Al cabo de diez minutos Kris estaba fuera de la casa con un sobre negro en la mano.  
Apenas se subio al auto Rob capto su atención. -_ Si vas a salir con guita de un lugar trata de ser discreta piba._ - Pronuncio poniendole seguro a la puerta. Kris lo miro con verguenza. -_ Igual tranquila que son esos patovas no creo que te pase nada._ - Concluyo mirando hacia los 5 hombres de negro.  
_- Me olvide de bajar la cartera es todo._ - Aclaro Kris con tristeza. - _No soy tarada. Se cuidarme. No necesito que me cuiden ellos._  
_- Si, eso me quedo claro la otra vez que te encontre a punto de morir._ - Alcaro con voz fria mientras arrancaba.  
Kris solo agarro su cartera, y coloco la plata en la billetera, y el cheque lo dejo suelto, en uno de los bolsillos, no dijo nada en el viaje, solo se dispuso a escuchar la musica que sonaba.

Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos ya estaban en el resto, frente al rio, la vista era hermosa, y sus amigos ya los estaban esperando, le presentarón a mike a Kris, y se decidieron a pedir el almuerzo entre trivalidades.  
A la tarde Kris y nikki se perdieron en el shopping, mientras que ellos se perdieron en el bar del primer piso entre cervezas y partidos de futbol. Cuando las chicas se les unieron con sus compras, se volvieron a pedir otra ronda de cerveza.  
_- ¿Sabían que James fue dado de alta del hospital?_ – comentó Mike después de un rato.  
_- ¿Estuvo internado?_ – pregunto Rob sorprendido.  
-_ vos lo dejaste en ese estado. ¿te olvidaste? -_ Le recordo su hermano.  
- _¿Quien es?_ - Preguntaron con intriga entre risas Kris y Nikki al unisono.  
_- Un boludo –_ contestó Rob con frialdad.  
-_ ¿El de la otra vez no?_ - pregunto Kris mirando a Kell, ella los habia visto peliar.  
_- El mismo_ – respondió ahora Kellan.  
Kris noto que Rob apoyaba su cerveza bruscamente sobre la mesa, mirando hacia la puerta, habia entrado un chico con el pelo casi plateado, y una colita. Era de la estatura de Rob aproximadamente. Rapidamente se encamino a su mesa, esto puso tensa a Kris, todos ya lo habian visto.  
Rapidamente Kell ordeno a Kris y a Nikki. _- Vayanse al baño, no vuelvan hasta que las llame._  
_- Es tarde. -_ Pronuncio Rob con frialdad.  
Kris capto el mensaje y se quedo quieta. Observando la situación con mucha atención. Nikki parecia estar en una nube, mirando su movil, super tranquila.  
_- Así que miren a quien me encuentro por estos lados –_ dijo con arrogancia – _Qué pintoresco._  
_- ¿Podemos ayudarte? –_ pregunto Kell con amabilidad, se notaba que mantenia la bronca en su interior.  
-_ Mi nombre es James Witherdale. -_ Se presento a las chicas, que eran las unicas que no conocian.  
-_ ¿como estuvo la estadia en la clinica James? –_ dijo Jack.  
-_ Muy encantadora, gracias a Rob Efectivamente_ – contestó con una sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada hacia el ultimo nombrado –_ En fin, me alegra encontrarlos a todos reunidos. Vengo a hablar con ustedes._  
_- Escuchamos –_ volvió a responder Jack. Kris noto que Rob tenia los nudillos tensos y apretados en sus rodillas. No emitia palabras solo veia lo que james hacia, cada uno de sus movimientos.  
- _He recibido ciertas quejas, sobre el comportamiento del aqui presente Rob._ - Señalo con una sonrisa malisiosa hacia Rob. _- Parece que no estan conforme con que corras solo cuando se te da la gana, y que tengas ciertos privilegios en tono a tus mecanicos. _  
_- Disculpa pero cada uno tiene su equipo, si ellos no tienen buen equipo no es nuestro problema._ - Pronuncio Kell defendiendo a su hermano, Rob seguia callado con esa mirada fria, y la mandibula apretada, observando todo.  
-_ ¿Quién acusa?_ – pregunto una kris molesta – _Es patético que se escondan en la falda de un simple afisionado ¿no?. -_ Eso hizo que todos dirijan sus miradas a ella, ella era del palo y conocia a muchos de los competidores, quizas era alguien con quien podia arreglar las cosas de alguna manera menos penosa, asi ayudaba a su amigo Kell. Pero nadie se esperaba que ella metiera bocado en aquella conversación.  
_- Vos sos Kristen stewart ¿no?–_ dijo soberbio –_ He escuchado mucho de vos. Sos más bonita de lo que imaginé. _James dio dos pasos para acercarse a Kris, pero inmediatamente Rob se paro poniendose entre ellos.  
-_ Te hizo una pregunta –_ masculló serio -_ ¿Quién nos acusa?_  
_- Taylor, Laurent Mallory y otros dos estudiantes. Los nombres no importan, lo que importa es cómo planean disculparse con ellos._  
_- ¡¿Disculparnos?! –_ dijo en tono agrio kellan –_ Que me chupen el culo!._  
_- Tranquilos, tranquilos –_ James alzó las manos en señal de defensa –_ Se me ocurre un trato ¿Qué les parece si arreglamos este malentendido con algo de sana competencia? ¿Por qué pelear cuando tenemos el deporte como un recurso?_  
_- ¿Qué tipo de competencia? – m_urmuro Rob. -_ Te recuerdo que vos sos el menos adecuado, ya que te encanta hacer trampa._ - Pronuncio Rob todavia entre medio de el y Kris, con sus puños apretados.  
- _Eso aún no se decide. Sólo quería saber si están dispuesto a aceptarlo._  
_- ¡No!_ – contestó Robert.  
-_ ¡SI!_ – dijo Kris.  
Robert le dedico una mirada fría. Tensó la mandíbula y miró a James.  
-_ El reto lo aceptaré yo, en representación del equipo – d_ijo él.  
_- Espera, yo también quiero participar_ – mascullo Kris.  
_- Cállate_ – susurró Rob lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella lo escuchara.  
-_ Perfecto campeon. Le voy a decir a los pibes y te informo a la noche que onda_. Los miro a todos por ultima vez y salio del bar. Nikki estaba aferrada su mano a la de Kell, el cual trataba de tranquilizarla, jack estaba atento a todo, mientras que Rob se volvia a sentar.  
Todos se pararon al cabo de pagar la cuenta, y se subieron respectivamente a los autos. Se encaminaban hacia las picadas. Kris dejo en la parte de atrás sus compras, mientras que Rob ya estaba arriba del auto.  
-_ Robert yo… - trato de decir pero fue interrumpida._  
_- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a quedarte callada?_ – dijo en tono frío.  
-_ Lo lamento es que yo…_  
_- Te lo dije. Lo mejor es no inmiscuirnos con James y los demás. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil obedecerme?_  
_- ¿Obedecerte_? - dijo ofendida – _Discúlpame, pero déjame recordarte que no sos mi padre. Sé que sos el hermano de mi mejor amigo, pero eso no te da el derecho de hablarme esa manera, ¿me entendes? Si yo quiero participar es mi problema no el tuyo._  
Él bufó y pasó las manos por su cabellera dorada. Lucía exasperado.  
- V_oy a participar quieras o no_ – finalizo Kris. -_ No sabes quien esta involucrado, yo lo conozco mucho a Taylor, es mi primo..._ ante esas palabras Rob se tenso, el lo conocia de las carreras, pero no lo habia relacionado hasta que lo escucho de la voz de James.  
-_ No, no lo harás_ – sus ojos esmeralda la miraban con enojo.  
-_ Ahhh, ¿quieres ver?_ – lo reto Kris.  
_- Conozco a James, Kristen._ - Agrego mientras conducia detras de Kell. - _Él no tiene buenas intenciones con vos. _  
_¡Carajo! ¿Por qué sos tan necia?_  
_- Puedo cuidarme sola –_ grito – Deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña.  
-_ Actúas como una_ – gritó también.  
-_ Rob! –_ intercedió Kellan desde la ventana en un semaforo–_ Tranquilízate._ - Ordeno. - No le grites a ella.  
Rob bufo, y salio arando en el semanaforo, sin importar si estaba en verde ya.

El telefono de Kris sono, se tenso a ver en la pantalla el nombre de su primo. - _¿No vas a atender?_ - le dijo de mala gana Robert mientras conducia. Kris asintio con la cabeza y atendio, pero no pronuncio nada, dejo que hablaran del otro lado.  
_- Kristen! lamento si te causé algún inconveniente. No pensé que tu novio se fuese a comportar de esa manera._ - Era James, por la que ponia suponer.  
- _¿Mi novio? No. Robert no es mi novio. Él es... Es mi amigo._ - respondio ella mientras miraba por el rabino del ojo a Rob. Tenia los puños apretados en el volante.  
-_ ¡Ja! Juraría que… bueno eso no importa. Aprovecho para llamarte así te cuento sobre la competencia. Los chicos quieren retar a tu novio… digo, a tu "amigo" el viernes que viene._  
Kris Jadeéo por el comentario. _- ¿Los dos competirán con él?_ – pregunto extrañada.  
-_ Me temo que sí. A menos que alguien quiera ser su pareja._  
_- Yo seré su pareja –_ afirmo con dureza Kris. Mientras escuchaba maldecir a Rob.  
_- Perfecto –_ afiermo sonriendo desde el otro lado James – _Me alegra que te hayas decidido. Estoy ansioso por verte en acción._  
Kris corto la llamada, para encontrarse con una mirada que asustaba. Por dentro pensaba en que se habia metido, ahora tenia miedo, pero era su manera de ayudar a Kell, ella sabia correr, y conocia los errores de Taylor, quizas esta era su chance de vengarse de él.

-_ ¡No, no no!_ – le gritaba Robert mientras se bajaban del auto.  
_- Tranquilízate, Robert_ – volvió a decirle Kellan. - Mientras ponia una mano en su pecho para frenarlo.  
- _¿Cuál es tu problema, KRISTEN!? Te dije claramente que no quería que te metieras en esto.-_ Grito mientras movia sus manos a los costados para evitar pegarle al auto.  
-_ ¿Pero por qué? No quiero que estés solo con ellos. ¿Qué tal si te lastiman o algo peor?_  
_- Por esas mismas razones son por las que no quería que te inmiscuyeras, pero veo que haces lo que se te da la puta gana._  
_- No le hables así a Kristen –_ se unió Jack a la discusión.  
-_ ¡Decile Jack, decile! –_ le dijo Rob– _Decile que ella no participará._  
-_ Kris… No sabemos qué puedan traer ellos entre manos_ – comenzó a decir Kell con total sinceridad.  
- _¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? ¿Acaso no confían en mi?_ – dijo ofendida. _¿Por qué se comportan tan sobreprotectores conmigo?_  
_- No es eso –_ intercedió Kellan – _Jack, Robert y yo conocemos a James desde hace tiempo. Estamos seguros que planea atentar contra ustedes. Él sabe cuánto nos importas, por eso te incitó a participar._  
_- Él no me incitó a nada_ – contesto molesta.  
-_ ¿Entonces por qué accediste?_ – le gritó Robert .  
_Se lo que hago!_ – grito – _¡Porque no quería que nada te pasara!_  
Al mencionar esto Rob se puso como piedra, bajo su cabeza y su cabello cobrizo ocultó sus ojos esmeralda.  
Kris salio disparada hacia la estacion de servicio que estaba cerca de la zona, y vio que alguien la seguia, al ver que era nikki, se calmo y le hablo con ternura.  
- _Iré a comprar algo para tomar, ¿queres acompañarme?_ – dijo con ternura a su amiga, la cual asintio sin decir nada, ya que sabria que seria inencesario.

Kell finalmente a la noche corrio y gano 5 tiradas, Rob se contenia su bronca y sus ganas de correr, aprovecho para saludar y hacer sociales con algunos amigos. Además de conseguir mercaderia y sustentos. Las chicas se quedarón con jack, y la otra mitad de la noche con sus amigos de ahi.

El domingo Kris salio con su auto al autodromo a practicar con su coche. Al cabo de dos horas de practica sin parar, se fue a boxes para cambiar yantas y colocarle nafta al auto. Escucho un ruido raro y levanto su rostro, no le gusto con lo que se encontro, James, y Taylor la estaba vendo apoyados en un Carrera gt.  
_- Kris! –_ dijo con falsa alegría - _¡Qué gusto verte! No pensamos que te encontraríamos aquí._  
_- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?_ - balbuseo Kris.  
-_ De hecho… ya hiciste todo lo que necesitábamos –_ masculló James con una sonrisa.  
Este comentario le heló la sangre. Taylor se posicionó detrás de ella con un movimiento rápido y sujeto sus muñecas con las dos manos. James sujetó su cuello y mejillas indicándole que lo siguiera. Trato de zafarse pero Taylor apretaba sus manos haciéndola gemir de dolor. El sabia donde le dolia, ya que el mismo era el que generaba esas marcas en ella. -_ Lamento que tengas que ser parte de esto, Kris._ - Anuncio su primo. -_ Pero esto, muñeca, te pasa por contarle a Robert cosas que no debes.-_ Kris para este momento ya estaba llorando. Le faltaba el aire.  
James le ato las mano con una soga, la pusieron arriba del auto obligandola a entrar, le atarón los pies y colocarón una cinta en su boca. Y al cabo de una hora estaban en el capus. Reconocio la pileta, estaban en una de las piletas de practica, que eran climatizadas, la estaban subiendo hacia los trampolines, especificamente se quedarón en el de diez metros.  
-_ Por favor no lo hagas Ta_y – sollozo y derramo un par de lágrimas.  
- _Que tengas buen aterrizaje, bombon_ – susurra James a su oído.  
Siente un golpe seco en su nuca, y todo se torna negro para Kris.


	14. Chapter 14

Pov Kristen:  
_Mi garganta se oprime. Abro los ojos con fuerza y comienzo a desechar el agua que se acumula en mi. El sabor a cloro hiere mi nariz. Mis ojos se sienten dolorosos. Me siento mareada, todo gira a mi alrededor pero me detengo en unos ojos esmeralda que conozco a la perfección._

-_ ¿Estás bien?_ – preguntan estos ojos abiertos como platos - _¡Kristen! ¿Estás bien?_  
_- ¿Q-qué pasó?_ – titubeo.  
Él suspira y la ayuda a sentarse. Se encontraba en la habitación de Robert, podia reconocer esos colores y la guitarra de Rob a distancia. Estaban solos, le dolia levantar la vista...  
- _No debes de preocuparte por eso ahora_ – se limita a decir.  
- _Estaba en el autodro... autodromola. Ellos llegaron. ¿Estás bien?_ – le dijo Kris.  
- _Estuviste a punto de morir y me preguntas cómo estoy_ – le dice molesto.  
- _Contéstame – e_xijio -_ ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Dónde están?_  
_- James se escapo rapido, no lo pude agarrar, era el o vos. Y Jack se llevo a Taylor a la autoridad._ - Kris rio ante esto ultimo. -_ Nada pasará, el tiene via libre acá._ - Concluyo kris con su voz palida. - Hizo una pausa. -_ Fue mi culpa_ – contesto – _Debí hacerte caso, perdoname._  
Robert exaspera y respira profundo, se lo notaba abrumado. - _Te aventaron inconsciente al agua –_ dice con un tono de voz elevado -_ ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo?_  
Carraspea y pasa las manos por su cabello. Después oculta de nuevo su rostro. Alza su mano derecha para posicionarla en la mejilla de Kris. Él levanta la mirada al instante en cuanto tocó su piel suave.  
-_ Todo está bien –_ dijo trantando de calmarla con una sonrisa –  
-_ Gracias por salvarme._ - Pronuncia Kris.  
-_ No sé que haría si yo te…_ - guarda silencio y suspira – _Prométeme que no volverás a hacer nada estúpido._  
Kris sonrie. -_ Lo prometo_ – susurro. - _Es que la idea de enfrentarme a taylor era llamativa, pero una vez más aprendo a que tengo que mantener baja la cabeza._ - Rob ante esta confecion frunce el seño,pero no será hoy cuando la cuestione sobre lo que acaba de decir, habia pasado por mucho.  
-_ Estaba muy preocupado. Si no fuera porque me detuvio Jack estarían muertos. Además tenia que sacarte de ahí._  
_- Gracias por salvarme y preocuparte por mi –_ le dijo Kris – _Estoy empezando a quererte amigo._  
Rob rio por lo bajo ante estas palabras, beso su frente, y dejo que kell y nikki que recien habian entrado a la habitación, charlarán con Kris.  
-_ Yo me voy a tomar algo por ahí. -_ Anuncio Rob mientras salia.  
Kell lo freno antes de que salga, mientras que nikki corria al lado de su amiga. _- Gracias, no tengo palabras._  
A lo que Rob respondio. -_ Es una amiga más para mi, además si puedo ayudarte a vos, lo voy a hacer siempre._

Pov Robert:  
_Todo esto me habia venido al pie del cañon termine quedando como el heroe adelante de Kristen, me estaria ganando su respeto y amor dentro de poco, lamentablemente no me gusto que fuera justo de esta manera poniendola asi en peligro completamente, gracias a la vida que estaba cerca y que se me prendio la lamparita, sino no se donde estariamos todos ahora. Pero al menos las cosas habian salido bien, al menos para mi. _  
_Y dentro de poco me podria encargar de James, dejare pasar un tiempo para tranquilizarme y organizar algo más piola, además si para ese entonces ya tengo a Kris en mis redes me va a ser mas facil con la ayuda de su viejo salir de acá. De todos modos tengo que preguntarle eso que dijo de Taylor, me parece que hay más atrás de esto de lo que parece._

Kris permanecio todo el domingo en la habitación de los chicos, junto con nikki, pero un golpe a la puerta sobresalto a las chicas, cuando nikki fue a ver de quien se trataba Kris se tenso completamente, y nikki no podia creer lo que veia.  
-_ ¿No estas suspendido vos?_ - pregunto sorprendida nikki.  
_- ¿Estas mi prima? -_ Pregunto ignorando su pregunta.  
Nikki no respondio, se corrio dejandolo entrar, y ella se estaba retirando de la habitación para ir en busca de alguno de los chicos. -_ Ya vuelvo._  
_- Y no, no me suspendierón, porque claramente yo no hice nada._ - Sonrio ironicamente. - _Tenes que estar más informada rubia._  
Dichas estas palabras Nikki salio rapido del cuarto, tomando su movil para localizar a alguno de los chicos.  
Taylor, se acerco a la cama en la que estaba Kris, aun descansando, pero en cuanto escucho su voz, se tenso y desperto, con dolores pulmonales y de cabeza, además de sus golpes, el efecto de los analgesicos habia desaparecido para este entonces.  
_- ¿Como te sentis? -_ Pregunto animadamente Taylor. -_ Veo que todavia estas adolorida._ - Se auto respondio mientras se sentaba en la cama, a su lado.  
-_ An... and... andate... andate, por favor._ - Susurro kris con mezcla de miedo y dolor.  
-_ Espero que no vuelvas a meterte en mi camino Kris._ - Le señalaba con el dedo una de sus marcas en la cintura. - _No te conviene contarle a nadie lo que pasa acá._ - Señalandose a ambos mientras concluia su frase. _- ¿lo entendes preciosa?_.- Kris asintio levemente con la cabeza, pero esto no parecio suficiente respuesta para él. _- ¿lo entendes?_ - pronuncio más fuerte, apretando uno de sus moretones.  
- _SI! -_ Grito Kris del dolor.  
_- Excelente, nos vemos mañana. -_ Se levanto de la cama y beso su frente. -_ Mantenete alejada de Pattinson._ - Amenazo. Y se retiro de la habitación, mientras se encontraba en el pasillo con nikki y Jack. Estos se miraron un momento, pero nadie pronuncio ni una sola palabra. Jack se quedo quieto en el lugar, y dejo que el se marchará para mantener las formas.

_- Kris ¿paso algo?_ - pregunto jack, mientras se acercaba a kris, ella estaba tratando de pararse de la cama.  
_- mmm ... uh... no, me ire a mi cuarto_. - Respondio con dudas. Jack y nikki la miraban confundidos, e intentaban ayudarla a que no se caiga.  
-_ Es mejor que te quedes acá, si total no molestas. Nosotros nos arreglamos para dormir. Yo puedo dormir en tu cuarto con Rob_ - Sugirio, haciendo que kris se volviera a sentar sobre la cama. - _y no se nikki puede albergar a Kell en el suyo. -_ Propuso mientras miraba a la rubia. Esta asentia con la cabeza.  
_- Kris, hacenos caso corazón, necesitas hacer reposo, mañana no vas a clases ya tenes el permiso del medico._ - Nikki termino de convencerla, mientras la volvian a meter en la cama.  
_- ¿Como sigue la más linda? -_ Pregunto kell que llegaba a la habitación con un conejo de peluche. - _Para vos hermosa._ - Se lo acerco a la cama de suy amiga, esta lo agarro y abrazo con una leve sonrisa. -_ Necesito hablar con ella a solas._ - Miro a sus amigos para que se retirarán del cuarto. _- Nos vemos en la cena._ - Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron luego de saludar a kris con abrazos y besos.  
-_ Bueno._ - Kell tomo una silla, y se sento al lado de kris. - _Al fin solos._ - Sonrio, y tomo su mano._ - ¿Que anda pasando?. Hay cosas que no me estas contando._ - Hizo una pausa chasqueando su lengua. - _y me pone mal que no confies en mi. Me considero un hermano mayor para vos, y nada es un poco frustrante. -_ Concluyo mientras apoyaba su otra mano sobre la mano de Kris.  
-_ Estoy bien. - Fue lo que dijo ella._  
_- No lo creo, ¿porque no confias?_ - le pregunto tiernamiente, y con temores.  
-_ Es que no puedo, pero yo tengo todo controlado._ - Esto no le quedaba claro a Kell, puso cara de preocupacíon y continuo con su monologo.  
-_ Es que creo que no lo podes controlar._ - Fruncio las cejas. -_ ¿No me lo vas a decir?_  
_- No... no pue... no puedo. -_ Concluyo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos. - _Aun no puedo._ - Kell se acerco y beso su frente.  
-_ Esta bien, estoy acá, para cuidarte y para ayudarte, cuando vos puedas largar todo, lo harás, y espero que confies en mi para eso_. - Le respondio mientras secaba sus lagrimas. -_ No llores, trata de descansar._ - Le sonrio. -_ Te traere la comida más tarde. -_ Kris nego con la cabeza.  
-_ Ya comi algo, quuiero tratar de dormir, espero que no te moleste que me quede acá. - Susurro ella._ - Kell sonrio y nego con la cabeza.  
- _No es ninguna molestia, mas tarde vengo_. - Beso nuevamente su frente, y se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Kris sola.

Kell, nikki, jack y Rob se fueron a cenar pizza, dentro del campus. Se estaba formando una linda amistad, nikki los queria a los chicos en especial a jack, se habia forjazo algo muy lindo entre ellos como si fueran hermanos desde siempre. No tenia las mejores opiniones sobre Rob, pero era el hermano de su amor, y ella tenia que aceptarlo de una manera u otra.  
-_ Me voy a hacer unas cosas_. - Dijo Rob mientras se levantaba de la cena. _- Disculpen._ Los chicos lo saludarón y el se retiro de la mesa con un tanto de prisa, al cabo de unos minutos un mensaje le llego a kell.

_**Para Kell:**__ Voy a llevarle comida a Kristen._  
_**De kell:**__ ¿?¿?¿? ¿que me perdi?_  
_**Para kell**__: Me siento un poco culpable. ¿te jode?_  
_**De kell:**__ Para nada. Cuidala._  
_**Para kell**__: Tranquilo que no la voy a morder._  
_**De kell:**__ Ella es como Ash para mi Robert. _  
_**Para kell:**__ Lo se, creeme que lo se._  
_**De kell: Y**__o me voy a dormir a lo de nikki, y vos y jack duermen en lo de Kristen. _  
_**Para Kell:**__ ok._

Cuando Robert entro a su propia habiación, una ola de culpa le inundo el alma, el estaba haciendo todo esto por beneficio propio no para acercarse de corazón a ella, como si le importara. Se sento a su lado, y la observo dormir, apoyo la comida sobre la mesa de luz mas cerca, y toco su frente para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre. Kris se sobresalto ante ese gesto, despertandose.  
-_ Ey. no te asustes soy yo._ - Dijo el con ternura, sin quitar la mano de su rostro. -_ Tengo algunas preguntas para vos. Y te traje comida._ - Señalo la mesa y el paquete. Kris nego con la cabeza.  
- _No no tengo hambre._ - respondio ella, mientras intentaba incorporarse.  
Rob nego con la cabeza, y quito la mano de su cara. -_ Algo tenes que comer._ - Sonrio y comenzo a abrir el paquete. Habia sandwhiches de miga, de pan negro y de pan blanco. -_ Son bastante ligth, es lo mejor que pude conseguir a esta hora.-_ Kris sonrio con ternura ante ese comentario. -_ Dale come uno._ - El tomo uno y se lo ofrecio. - _Dale, yo me como otro con vos. ¿me vas a dejar comer solo?_  
_- Esta bien. -_ Afflojo Kris sin animos.  
_- no sos gorda Kristen, sos perfecta. -_ Le comento. - Ella se sorprendio ante ese comentario. -_ ¿Que? No soy tarado, soy quilombero que es distinto, pero me doy cuenta que tenes problemas de alimentación._ - Ella bajo la cabeza con verguenza. - _Yo te voy a ayudar_. - Apreto su mano con fuerza, y le dio otro emparedado. -_ Come. -_ Hizo una pausa. -_ Y contame todo... No hay escape hoy..._  
_- No ... no te entiendo..._ - Respondio timidamente ella.  
-_ ¿Taylor te pega no? ¿Es él no? -_ La interrogo él... Ella se quedo perpleja y nego con la cabeza de manera muy abrupta. -_ Se nota tu nerviosismo._ - Apreto los puños. -_ ¿Hace cuanto lo hace? -_ Bajo la vista, y luego la levanto, tomo su rostro con una mano para que ella lo mire. _- Respondeme por favor._ - Le suplico.  
_- no... no puedo... -_ Solloro ella.  
-_ ¿Lo voy a matar sabes? -_ Ella ante tales palabras se tenso. _- ¿Para eso querias correr? ¿para ganarle en algo y que se ponga peor? ¿para que te pegue hasta matarte? ¿vos viste como tenes tu cuerpo nena?_ - Ya estaba exasperado, y gritaba estas ultimas preguntas.  
Kris lloraba, y comenzaba a ahogarse. Rob noto esto y se sugirio a si mismo que lo mejor era relajarse un poco sino esto se le iria de las manos. -_ Espera, no llores._ - Le palmeo la espalda. - _Por favor, no llores Kris._ - Levanto su menton. _- Yo yo solo quiero ayudarte, me duele verte así de lastimada. -_ Paso un suave dedo por su brazo herido produciendo que se le herizara la piel a ambos. -_ Contame todo por favor._ - Suplico nuevamente.  
- _So... so... solo se que... que..._ - Se detuvo un momento. _-solo puedo decirte que es... es... él..._ - Volvio a tomar aire. -_ Y... y... que esto sucede desde... desde mis. -_ Se paro y largo un suspiro conjugado con lagrimas. -_ mis 8 años._ - Levanto la vista y se encontro con los ojos escarlata que la miraban con tristeza y angustia.  
-_ Lo voy a hacer mierda._ - Pronuncio rob, mientras se paraba de golpe. Una ira le habia invadido la cabeza y el cuerpo. La mano de Kris tiro de su camisa, haciendo que el mirara hacia ella. -_ ¿que? -_ pregunto con furia.  
_- No me dejes. -_ Suplico ella. - _Quedate... quedate conmigo._  
El la miro, relajo sus musculos, y volvio a sentarse en la silla. - _Es mucha informacíon junta para mi_. - Hizo una pausa y paso sus manos por su cabello. _- Es... Es mucha informacion junta, yo realmente quiero matarlo. -_ MEnciono con total sinceridad.  
- _No es bueno que lo sepa. -_ Suplico ella. - _Esto... esto... Esto que me paso fue fue porque el penso que yo te habia contado a vos._ - Rob la miro extrañado, y se acerco aun más a su rostro, lo acaricio y dejo su mano en su mejilla. _- El... El... vino a hablarme hoy... Y me dijo eso... -_ Hizo una pausa y largo algunas lagrimas. _- Por... por favor... No le digas a nadie... _  
_- Voy a protejerte de el, noche y dia. -_ Declaro el. -_ Y si algo se va de las manos, lo voy a matar simplemente._ - Indico con total indiferencia. -_ Hice cosas jodidas en mi vida, esto no es nada para mi, y por vos lo haria. -_ Paso su mano de nuevo por su cabello, y tomo una bocanada de aire. _- Necesito un cigarrillo._ - Kris nego con la cabeza, y agarro de nuevo su camisa atrayendolo contra ella. El se sento en la misma cama y Kris se pociciono en su pecho, mientras que el con miedo comenzabaa acariciar su espalda y cabello. -_ Es mi unica opción. Dejame cuidarte Kris._ - Ella solo asintio con al cabeza.

_**De kell:**__ ¿Como esta?_  
_**Para kell**__: Dormida, comio y todo._  
_**De kell:**__ ¿necesitas que vaya?_  
_**para kell:**__ Yo la cuido._

_**De mike: ¿**__Fuiste el otro día? no te vi_  
_**Para mike:**__ Si, corrio Kell._  
_**De mike:**__ ¿Como vas con kristen? El tiempo es oro hermano._  
_**Para mike:**__ Todo en marcha._  
_**De mike:**__ tic tac tic tac._  
_**Para mike**__: Nos vemos el jueves._  
_**De mike:**__ Abrazo, saludame a los pibes._

Y ahora... Ahora Rob sabia todo, sabia su verdad, sabia lo que le atemorizaba tanto decir, de echo solo sabia un pedazo de esa verdad, me faltaba saber el porque de esta situacion, pero eso era algo que kris no deberia de saber, seguramente esas respuestas las encontraria en otro lugar.  
Sentia bronca, nervios, y angustia, queria matar a Taylor, jamas le permitiria a nadie que maltratara a una mujer, y Encima a ella la conocia era absolutamente peor, además el trato que ella tenia para con su hermano, era algo que no podia dejar por alto. Pero tampoco podia actuar de manera sobreprotectora porque no le salia, el solo queria a Kris por un mismo interes, y cuando ese interes finalizará quizas volveria a estar desprotejida. Le habia echo una promesa, en realidad dos. No contarle a nadie, y cuidarla a pesar de lo que pase. ¿Podria Rob cumplir alguna de ellas al menos?  
La culpa, no lo dejo dormir esa noche. Se quedo con ella, y mañana actuaria, la besaria, el estaba seguro de que si ella habia confiado en el, es porque algo nuevo estaba cambiando en su interior. Aprovecharia que no tendria clases para cuidarla, un rato más y acercarse a ella.


End file.
